The Zombie Saints
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Connor left behind his wife and kid when he went to prison. While in prison, the world goes bad, the dead start to actually walk. His wife has been struggling to survive in this horrid new world with her son, praying to find her husband and his brother. She meets the group at the CDC and ends up leaving with them.
1. Finding the Prison

Evie pulled her son, Seamus, along behind her as she followed the rest of the survivors into the abandoned house. They had been running almost all winter, ever since the farm fell, that had been eight months ago. Evie ushered her son into the house quickly as he sat with the others and Evie helped scout it out. They didn't find a whole lot of anything in the house and she watched how angry Rick got when Carl tried to eat a can of dog food. They were running out of options and they were running out of energy, something would have to give eventually if they didn't find a more permanent shelter. T-Dog yelled out that there were walkers coming and they ran out the back door of the house. Seamus piled into the car with Rick, Lori and Carl; while Evie jumped on the back of Daryl's bike.

They drove down the road a bit and stopped again to look over a map. They were basically being cornered by walker hordes from all angles; they needed to find somewhere to stay. Rick wanted to go out and look around and Evie piped up, "I want to come help."

Rick put his hand on her shoulder, "You stay here with your son and watch over everyone. I trust you to make sure nothing happens to anyone."

Evie knew this was him pawning her off and not wanting her to go but as he walked away, Daryl followed after him. Daryl patted her on the head, "Ya be a good gurl now," as he walked away with his crossbow in hand.

Evie growled at him, "Bite me, Dixon."

He chuckled slightly as they walked through the woods. Daryl and Evie had a strange relationship because with all the rest of the people, he acted like a heartless asshole, but Evie knew better. He had eventually gave in and just started to be somewhat nice to her. He had taken to calling her little sis, to which she always scoffed at him considering they weren't that far in age. He had even started to care for her son, Seamus, who was 15 now. He had started trying to teach Seamus how to use the crossbow.

Evie stood in front of Daryl's bike with the Beretta 92FS in her hand, one labeled with the word Veritas on it. She had two of them on her, both with the word Veritas engraved on the barrel. They had been her husband's guns. She had all the guns engraved after they had been put in prison. She hadn't been able to part with them when the world went to shit and she lost everything. She had given her brother-in-law's two identical guns to her son. The only difference between the ones she had and the ones her son had were the words on them, his said Aequitas on them. He was a good shot because his father and uncle had taught him very well how to use them. Unlike everyone else though, Seamus and her could use the guns inside because they had silencers on them.

She fiddled with the rosary around her neck, her husband's rosary. Her son was wearing his uncle's that matched hers. She drifted in the memories of the last time she had seen her husband. _She remembered the phone call she got from the agent that had helped them, "They were captured. They were sent to prison."_

_Evie had been at their home in Ireland still and she caught the next flight back home. Back to Boston. She met the woman at the bar that had been home to them. The old man greeted Evie with a warm smile and Evie asked, "I need a favor Doc."_

_He nodded, "Whateva ye need lass."_

_Evie said, "I have to see them. I need you to stay with Seamus while I do."_

_He nodded and Evie turned to Seamus, "I have to go check on something, sweetheart, you will be okay. Just stay with Doc. He is a friend of your dad's."_

_Evie hugged her son before she walked out to follow Eunice. Eunice got her a fake badge with the help of Agent Smecker and Evie was allowed into the prison. She was allowed to have a room with the boys. She could see the bandages on them and she felt the tears threaten to fall but Connor grabbed her hand, "Don' cry, Evie. Ye gotta be strong fer Seamus."_

_Evie tried to smile as she heard his accent; it was something her son had picked up from being raised in Ireland. She just stared at them and Connor said, "Evie, I love ye lass. Be strong till we get out. An' don' tell 'nyone ye las' name."_

_Evie gripped his hand as she nodded to him, "I love you too, Connor. You too Murphy. I'll be waiting for you Con."_

_He smiled at her as did Murphy, "Get ou' of 'ere now. Be saf'."_

That had been the last time she had seen her husband and his brother. They had been in prison still when the world ended. She only hoped and prayed every day that they were still out there somewhere.

She heard a noise behind her and she reacted, pointing the gun. Daryl whispered behind her, "If I had been a walker, ya woulda been eaten while ya daydreamed."

Evie rolled her eyes at him, "If you had been a walker, you would have groaned long before you reached me."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her smart ass remark, "Well what ef I was just a man who wanted ta rape an kill ya?"

Evie raised her eyebrows in mocking as she flicked her eyes down towards his stomach while saying, "Good luck with that." He followed her eyes and saw her gun pointed at his chest and he laughed slightly.

He said, "We found a prison, looks easy nuff ta take as a place ta stay."

Evie's eyes lit up as she heard that, "Let's go then."

The group followed Rick to the prison's fence and climbed inside the dog run, watching the zombies inside the fenced in area, "We need to clear them out and then we can have the whole yard area."

Evie felt an evil smirk come up as she nodded, "I'll help. Seamus, you watch over the others."

Seamus nodded to his mother as she ran inside the gate with Rick, shooting walkers as he ran for the inner gate to close it. Other members covered them both from towers or the fenced area. Once all the walkers were dead and the gates were closed, the rest of the group came in. Seamus was so happy to have open area again, he took off running and jumping around and Evie smiled at her son. He needed this and she was glad he got the safety of somewhere again.

That night, they had a small fire to cook some food. Daryl stood up on watch and Evie walked over to talk to him. He looked down at her from the top of the bus he stood on, "What ya doin over here gurl?"

Evie glared at him, "Just wanted to sit by myself for a bit."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "Well ef I'm here, ya ain't alone then."

Evie waved her hand at him, "You are quiet a lot, it's not like you would make noise."

He nodded, "Fine, come up."

Evie jumped, catching the edge of the top of the bus and she yanked herself up. Daryl looked at her surprised and she just grinned as she sat on the edge. She looked back towards the group to look at Seamus, and Daryl saw her, "Can I ask sumthin?"

Evie raised an eyebrow, "Are you talking, Daryl Dixon?"

He scoffed, "Fine, bitch, I won't ask."

Evie rolled her eyes at the man, "Go ahead and ask. But if you ask, then I ask one of my own."

He was quiet for a moment and she didn't think he would ask, but then he finally did, "How old were ya when ya had tha kid?"

Evie glanced back at her son again and then looked at Daryl, "I was 18 when I had him."

Daryl looked at her like she was insane, "Ya seem like a pretty smart gurl, why have a kid tha young?"

Evie flicked her eyes up in anger, "It wasn't planned. I met a man I loved and Seamus was just a pleasant surprise."

Daryl didn't even think before he asked the next question, "Where is his dad?"

Evie cringed at the question and wouldn't face Daryl, "He…um…he wasn't in our lives for about three years before all this happened."

He kept going, "Why not?"

Evie's anger started to boil up, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

He nodded, "Ya I do. Why won't ya answer em?"

Evie glared, "Why don't you? I've heard others ask you questions, all you do is blow up on them and tell them to fuck off, so why should I have to answer them?"

His anger rivaled hers, "Fine then, ya stupid bitch. Go way then."

Evie chuckled, "Oh no, Daryl Dixon, I said for every one you asked, I would ask one. You have to answer some of mine, but I only have one."

He glared at her, his anger clearly visible, but something else was hidden under the anger and she could almost swear it was fear. She asked, "Where did you get the scars?"

He yelled, "Fuck ya, I ain't answerin tha question."

She nodded but answered his question anyway, "His da went to prison." She got up to jump down off the bus but his words stopped her, "Ma dad wasn't a nice man, he gave me tha scars."

She nodded in understanding as she was about to jump down, "Why won't ya tell anyone ya name?"

She looked back before she jumped, "My husband told me not to, even before the world went to shit."

She saw Carol walking up to the bus as she walked away and Daryl yelled after her, "Why would he do tha?"

Evie laughed at him, "Sssh Daryl, the zombies will hear you. We will talk later. I'm going to give you alone time with Carol."

He grumbled at her statement as she watched him blush, "Bitch."

She cackled, "I heard that."

She walked back over to sit next to Lori and Seamus. Beth started to sing and Evie smiled and turned to Lori, "This place was a gift from god."

Lori scoffed, "How can you still believe god is up there? After all this?"

Evie thought about it, she had never questioned her faith. It had been engrained in her by the boys, she had watched them follow their faith almost blindly, and they had ended up in prison. But she still had the faith, maybe as a reminder of the boys or maybe because she still believed they were alive out there somewhere. She said, "Because I still have my son."

Lori smiled as she looked at her own son, "I hope we will be alright here."

Evie nodded, "We will, just have faith."

The next morning, Rick insisted on cleaning out the inner yard so they could live inside the prison. They formed a circle and Evie had a machete in her hand as they walked in. They sliced and cut until all the walkers inside were dead. They walked into a cell block and made sure it was cleared as they helped the others in. They picked out where they wanted to sleep and Seamus insisted on bunking with Carl, just to be away from his mother. Evie rolled her eyes at her son; the rebellious teenager was coming out in him now, even in a world without order. She walked up the stairs to a cell right near the catwalk where Daryl had positioned himself. He stared at her dropping her stuff onto the bed, "Ya gonna stalk me woman?"

Evie gave him one of her looks as she said, "Well if you would sleep in a cell like a normal person, then I wouldn't be so close. I just feel safer being next to you."

Daryl nodded; he understood that he made her feel safe, which made him feel somewhat important. He said, "I bet ya kno how ya man felt now."

Evie flinched at his words and busied herself with reloading her guns as she holstered them on her ankles. He saw her flinch and he walked closer, "Sorry."

She didn't look at him but she said, "He was my husband."

Daryl grabbed her hands to stop her from busying herself with stuff, "Ya sure are a loyal woman. To stay by ya man when he is in prison."

Evie raised her sad emerald eyes to meet his curious azure ones, "My husband wasn't a bad man."

Daryl just stared at her, "Is Evie ya real name?"

Evie laughed a bit, "No, it's Evelyn. My momma always called me Evie Lynn though. The name just kind of stuck and I liked to be called by it instead of Evelyn."

Daryl smirked, "Evelyn? Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, mom was old fashioned. You can release my hands now."

He dropped her hands, startled that he had still been holding them, but he had noticed she had two tattoos on her wrists. He asked, "What are those tats?"

She sighed before she answered, "Vita is Latin for life. Mors is Latin for death. Two pieces that make a whole, it was a random tattoo I got when I turned 16. Why are you suddenly asking all these questions?"

He shrugged, "Been curious fer awhile. Ya kno eventually, ya will have ta tell me ya name."

Evie laughed, "You will be the first to know, Daryl Dixon, when I decide for my name to be known."

She shoved past him and walked down the stairs with him following her. She heard Lori talking to Hershel about her baby. She was worried the baby was dead and that it would kill her from the inside. Evie pulled her son aside, "You take care of Miss Lori while we are out looking for stuff. You use your uncle Murph's guns if you need to. More bullets are in my pack upstairs if you need them."

Seamus nodded to his mother, "I will Ma."

Evie felt the tears start to pool at the corner of her eyes and she got up to walk out of the cell block. It was still a wound that hadn't healed; her son was like a miniature of her husband, accent and all. She watched Daryl get stopped by her son but she couldn't hear what they said to each other.

The group of men, except Maggie and Evie made their way deeper into the prison. They were slowly cleaning out walkers, until a herd came through and they got separated. Glenn and Maggie were cornered into a room because Glenn ducked them inside quickly. Hershel worried about Maggie and started to look for her when a walker on the ground grabbed his leg and bit into it. Evie screamed, "No!"

She helped Rick pull him into the cafeteria while Daryl and T-Dog covered them. She didn't know what to do now though, everyone that got bit would turn. Rick grabbed an axe though and hacked off his leg, in an attempt to save him from the infection spreading through him.

Evie saw Maggie's face as she saw Rick chop off her dad's leg. She was horrified that he even got bit but Evie put her hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, Maggie."

Hershel went into shock as they heard someone say, "Holy shit!"

Daryl quickly raised his crossbow at the men that were standing in the cafeteria back area as Evie followed suit with her pistols.


	2. Bad News

Their first priority was to get Hershel back to the cell block where he would be safe. Glenn ran towards the kitchen area where the prisoners had been hiding and looked for medical supplies. The others lifted Hershel onto a metal table so they could wheel him back to the cell block. Daryl and Evie covered them as they wheeled him through the long treacherous hallways of the prison. Once they made it back to the cell block, Daryl clapped her on the back, "Good job gurl."

Evie glared at him, "Yeah yeah, Dixon. Remove your hand before I snap it off."

Daryl walked away from her laughing slightly to himself and stood by the cell block door to keep the prisoners out. They couldn't trust men that were locked in a prison for a long time, especially since they had been prisoners.

The prisoners followed them like lost puppies back to the block. The one that seemed like their leader approached Evie, "You sure do look familiar."

Evie glared at the man as her son came running out to greet her, "Go back to the cell, Seamus, and don't come out."

Seamus scurried back to the cell, worried about his mother's commanding tone. Daryl raised his eyes to Evie's, concerned about what was making her use that tone with her son. The prisoner nodded, "Yeah, I remember now. This guy up at my previous prison, he had a picture of you."

Evie had turned away to ignore him but now she spun around, with fire burning in her eyes. She glared, "You're lying."

He laughed, "No, 'fraid not. He sure was proud of that pic. He told us if we looked at it, he would kill us. That no one could stare at his wife."

Evie's anger just steadily rose as he continued with a chuckle, "We used to steal peeks at his picture of you. You're much more beautiful in person though."

He grabbed for her, "If you can give it to a guy like him and stay around waiting for him, then I'm sure you would like me too."

She quickly pulled her pistol and held it under his chin, "Don't fucking touch me. And shut your damn mouth."

He laughed at her, "Your man was sure pissed when he caught us staring at it. Got in a huge fight, both him and his brother. Got their asses beat for it."

Evie pressed the gun tighter into his chin, "Shut up!"

Daryl and Rick watched the two with wonder as he kept talking, "Bet they are both dead now. No one with all their morals could still be alive in a world like this. They wouldn't be able to kill someone if it came down to it, at least not someone who was innocent."

She screamed as she moved the gun to his forehead, "Ill fucking kill you if you don't shut up! My husband is not dead! You don't know a damn thing about him!"

Daryl grabbed her at that point, dragging her away. She kicked and fought against him, "Ill fucking kill you! My husband is not dead! I'll kill you for touching me!"

Daryl held her tightly as she fought even harder and the prisoner just laughed and Rick got in his face, "I won't let you treat one of ours like that. If you don't be civil then we won't help you survive."

Daryl pulled Evie into the cell block, trying to shush her. Rick said, "You didn't tell me your husband was in prison."

Daryl still had ahold of her and she understood the underlining meaning of his statement:_what was he in prison for_. Evie growled, "I haven't told a lot of things."

Rick glared at her and Lori approached her, "Evie, I'm sure that prisoner was lying. He was just trying to rile you up."

Evie felt tears run down her face, "I don't think so."

Daryl tried to help and asked, "Where did you live? I'll ask him where."

Evie couldn't answer it so her son did, "Da was from Boston."

Daryl left Evie sitting next to Lori and Carol. He asked the guy, "Where was this prison at?"

He chuckled as he said, "Boston, of course."

Evie fell to her knees as he said that, Connor couldn't be dead. She felt her son sit next to her on the ground, "It'll be ok Ma, Da ain't dead. Ye kno' that."

Evie looked up at her son, his blue eyes twinkling with the truth of his words. He looked exactly like his father which made the wound worse. She took a deep breath as she slowly got up and checked on Hershel.

Daryl came in and said, "We are goin' ta go look fer tha pantry wit the prisoners."

Evie stood up, "I'm coming with you."

Daryl shook his head, "Rick doesn't think that is such a good idea."

Evie just lifted her eyes to his and he put his hands up, "Ok woman, com on then. Rick won't be happy bout it though."

She followed Daryl out of the cell block and she saw Rick look at her but she spoke before he could object, "Look, I'm going. You know I'm a real good shot and I'm agile, just accept it. I will behave, don't worry."

Rick nodded as they began to walk back down the halls, Evie staying close to Daryl. The prisoners showed them to the pantry that had food in it, and Rick and T-Dog carried some back to their cell block while Daryl and Evie stood over the prisoners, watching them. The leader of them, Tomas, mouthed off again, "You looked a lot younger in that picture, how long had your husband been in there?"

Evie's face contorted in anger at his words, "None of your damn business."

He was going to say something else but Rick and T-Dog had come back out. Rick told the prisoners that in order to kill the walkers, you have to go for the head. The prisoners nodded their understanding but when they were walking down a hallway in the inner area, the prisoners started like prison riot fighting. Evie busted out laughing as she watched them, "You idiots, he said the head."

Evie stabbed her machete into a walker's head as Daryl shot one with his crossbow. Evie rolled her eyes at the prisoners and Daryl echoed her sentiment. As they continued down the hall, the groans of more walkers were heard. Rick said, "Keep it tight together and don't be fighting like you were."

They attempted to kill the walkers coming at them, but the big docile prisoner in the back got bit in the shoulder. Evie felt bad for the man because he was actually nice and not an asshole like the other guy. Rick debated what to do and as he did, Tomas bashed the man's head in. Evie was sprayed with blood as he just hit him in the head until he was on the ground. She glanced at Daryl who tore a piece of his shirt and wiped her face off with it. Evie was worried about how this man was acting, he was a huge liability.

She didn't say anything as she stayed next to Daryl after that, because Tomas was steadily staring at her. Daryl whispered, "I gotcha, don't worry."

Evie nodded as she followed Rick to the new cell block. He told the prisoners just to open the one door so they could control how many walkers were coming in, but Tomas decided to not listen and he flung both doors open. The walkers came piling into the room and Evie readied her machete in one hand and had her gun ready in the other. Then she saw Tomas throw a walker into Rick and it knocked him to the ground and she was overwhelmed by walkers so she couldn't help him. She saw Daryl cross the room to kill the walker on him and yank him to his feet though. And as they killed the last of the walkers, Evie pointed her pistol at Tomas' head. Daryl has his crossbow aimed at him too as Rick glared at him. Tomas told him, "Shit happens."

Rick didn't seem amused though as he slammed his weapon down into Tomas' head and Evie stared, almost in shock. Rick had always been so docile and nice, but here was his dark side coming out. She didn't debate that Tomas deserved it though. As Tomas fell to the ground, one of the other prisoners took a swing at Rick. All of them turned their weapons on him now and he got scared and ran. Rick ran after him and chased him into a courtyard full of walkers, he closed the gate on him and said, "Better run."

Rick returned back to them, turning to the prisoners, "This is yours."

He started to walk away and the two remaining prisoners called after him, "You can't just leave us here."

Rick said, "I helped you get a cell block. That's it."

They began the walk back to their cell. Once they were back, Hershel was beginning to wake up. Everyone was happy that Hershel was going to be okay, but Tomas' words still played in Evie's head, what if Connor really was gone. She sat up on the catwalk, thinking about those words and Daryl came up to sit next to her, "What's wrong?"

Evie continued looking down as she spoke quietly, "If my husband is dead, I won't survive it."

Daryl actually put his arm around her, "Yea ya will. I won't let ya mope about. Ya gotta think bout ya kid."

Evie raised her eyes to meet his, "I know."

He thought for a moment and then asked, "So if ya husband was from Boston, I assume that's where ya were, how ya end up here?"

Evie bit her lip, this was going a bit too personal, and she didn't like it.

_She remembered the day she had walked out of her parents' house, "You get back here right now, young lady. You will not go running off to New York. I won't let you behave in this way. If you run off, we will cut you off from all our money."_

_She glared at her mother, "Daddy wouldn't let you do that."_

_Her mother said, "Your father was the one to suggest it. We won't let you go running off to do god knows what."_

_Evie felt her anger rising, "Fine, cut me out, I don't care. I'm leaving either way. Goodbye."_

_She ran out to her friend Celia's car and got in. She hated all the stops they made because they were tired. During the short time they spent in New York, Evie had went a bit wild. She ended up with two tattoos, one on each wrist. She had gotten her tongue pierced and her ears were all the way pierced, her nose had a small emerald stud and a diamond belly ring. It was inheritance money that she had pulled from her accounts before she had gotten in a fight with her parents. They really only spent a few days in New York before Celia said her cousin in Boston wanted them to come visit. They continued on and made it to Boston. They stayed with Celia's cousin for a bit and then one night, Evie wanted to go out. Evie and Celia walked to this little bar that was in the neighborhood of her cousin's apartment. They both had fake ids so it wasn't like they would really get caught as long as they acted the part._

_Evie sat down at the bar and smiled at the old man that came up, "Wha' 'ill ye hav'? (What will you have)"_

_Evie grinned at the Irish accent, it was awesome, "Scotch please. For us both."_

_He nodded and went to get it and then suddenly yelled out, "Fuck! Ass!"_

_Evie stared wide eyed at the old man and he brought their drinks to them, "I am sorry. Can't help it."_

_Evie nodded her understanding to him and then she heard him yell out, "Boys!"_

_When Evie turned around to see who he was calling to, she felt time stop as she stared at the first man that had walked in. She had been with a few guys over the years and felt herself liking them well enough, but nothing compared to what she felt as she stared at this guy. She literally felt herself swoon as she stared at his slightly spiked dirty blonde hair that accented his face nicely. Then his gorgeous sapphire eyes met hers and she felt a blush rise up on her face as she nearly forgot how to breathe. He had caught her staring at him and she quickly turned away from him to try to recompose herself._

_Celia shook her head at her behavior before whispering, "Remember you are a minor."_

_Evie glared daggers at her friend, she ruined everything and she just wanted to leave now, but then suddenly she heard a voice, "Leavin so soo'? (Leaving so soon)"_

_Evie was a bit afraid to turn around but she did and she came face to face with mister alluring blue eyes, and she couldn't form words. And damn it all, he had the most mouthwatering accent, an Irish one that had her twitching uncomfortably as he spoke. He chuckled, "Did I startle tha beautiful lass? (Did I startle the beautiful girl)"_

_Evie bit her lip and he smirked wider, "Or maybe flustered ye? (Or maybe flustered you)"_

_Evie finally spoke, "You had no such effect on me, mister."_

_He laughed, "Ah, tha lass has spunk. Haven't seen ye round 'ere 'fore. (Ah, the girl has spunk. Haven't seen you around here before)"_

_Evie decided to flirt back with him, "Just got into town. If I had known there were such good looking guys here, then I would have come faster."_

_He laughed, wholeheartedly and then he held his hand out, "Connor MacManus."_

_She took his hand tightly and shook it, "Evelyn O'Halloran. But call me Evie."_

_He still had that damn smirk on his face, "An Irish lass, I lik' tha'. Oh, th's 'ere is me brudder Murphy, twin actually. (An Irish girl, I like that. Oh, this here is my brother Murphy, twin actually)"_

_Evie looked behind him slightly and saw the other man, where Connor was light, Murphy was dark. He had like dark brown hair, but he shared his brother's blue eyes. She waited to see if she would feel the same thing for him as she had when she first saw Connor, but she didn't. And when her eyes came back to Connor, she gained that lip biting behavior again to try to not think of all the naughty things that were flowing through her head._

_Celia had disapproved greatly of her behavior but she didn't care. She had fun drinking and acting a fool with the MacManus twins, although she really favored Connor more. Once they were good and drunk, Connor mumbled, "Can I tak' ye hom'? (Can I take you home)"_

_Evie grinned like a moron as she nodded but Celia intervened, "I don't think that is such a good idea. I'll get her home."_

_Connor frowned at her friend and said, "Well I hope I see ye 'gain lass. (Well I hope I see you again girl)"_

_Evie was being pulled along by Celia, back towards the apartment, but she yelled back, "Don't worry, Connor, you will!"_

_He smirked again as he watched her be dragged away by her friend._

She felt someone's hand touch her arm, "Ya ok, Evie?"

She nodded and said, "I don't want to talk about it," answering his previous question.

He sighed, he knew she had just been remembering something from her past, "I'll let ya ask me sum."

Evie nodded as she continued to speak in hushed tones so no one would hear her, "My parents were from Atlanta. I left home with a friend of mine when I was 16; somehow I ended up in Boston. After he went to prison, I came back to my parents."

Daryl asked, "What was ya husband's name?"

Evie eyed him, "Connor."

Daryl had heard of a Connor up in Boston that had been put in prison, he had killed people. Most people knew of the Saints but he knew she wouldn't answer a straightforward question, so he would just have to keep his suspicions. She asked, "You got any family?"

He nodded, "An older brudder. His name is Merle. We lost him back in Atlanta. But we don't kno ef he is dead."

Evie nodded and he said, "Ya can ask more."

She asked, "Will you come outside with me and take a walk in the courtyard?"

He nodded and they walked down the stairs together. Evie looked at her son as she passed him, "You stay in here with Carl, Mister Daryl and I are going to go outside and talk."

Seamus nodded, "Alright, Ma."

Evie got out of the cell and sat down on one of the exercise pieces, "What happened with Merle?"

He sighed, this was a conversation he didn't particularly want to have but he would do it for her, "He was coked up an wasn't playin well wit others. Rick cuffed him ta a rooftop in Atlanta. When we went back though, he wasn't there. Cut off his own hand ta git away."

She looked at him with sadness, "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, trying to laugh it off, "Not ta worry; nothing can kill Merle cept Merle."

She giggled slightly at that, "Tough is he?"

Daryl nodded as he watched her with a strange expression and she saw it, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothin, jus always wondered what it would be like ta have a baby sister."

She growled at him, "You got to stop with that shit; I ain't that much younger than you."

He nodded, "Yea, I kno, but ya are like a sister ta me."

Evie grinned, "Awe Daryl, you're so sweet."

He grimaced, "Shut it."

She laughed still, and then she looked up at him in seriousness, "My name before I was married was Evelyn O'Halloran."

He raised an eyebrow, "Lettin me in a bit huh?"

She nodded, "But that's all your getting. I won't tell you my married name."

He chuckled as he pulled her back toward the cell, "I'll take what I can git, Evelyn."

She glared at him at the mention of her real name as she followed him into the cell block.


	3. Losing a Friend

Evie drifted in her dreams that night, thinking of when she had told Connor her real age.

_Celia and her had been in the bar again, it was a favorite of Evie's now, especially since she always saw the twins. Tonight was no different. The twins came strolling into the bar but it was Connor who blurted out, "Hey, wher' tha 'ell is me woman? (Hey, where the hell is my woman)"_

_Evie rolled her eyes as she came out of the hallway that led to the bathroom and she watched Connor's grin spread across his face, "Ah, ther' she is. (Ah, there she is)"_

_Evie eyed him as she spoke, "Your woman? I don't think we have quite established that yet."_

_He fell to his knees in front of her with his smirk getting bigger, "Do I nee' te declare it te ye lass? I 'ill. (Do I need to declare it to you girl? I will)"_

_Evie rolled her eyes at him, "Surely you jest, Connor, now get up you fool."_

_He jumped up as he laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around her waist. She grinned as he kissed her. They had been basically together for like a year now, Celia kept saying how bad this was but Evie couldn't help herself. She never let him come home with her but yet he still kept coming back to her, which made her smile. She had really begun to fall for Connor; he was just so sweet and easy going._

_It was her 18th birthday when everything had crashed a bit. She had started to live with them because Celia had thrown her out when she wouldn't stop seeing Connor. The twins had wanted to take her out drinking for her birthday but she told them she couldn't. The look of disappointment on their faces was almost too much to bear, but Connor finally asked, "Why don' ye wanna go? (Why don't you want to go)"_

_Evie frowned as she wouldn't look him in the eye. He raised her face to look at his with a finger under her chin, "Wha' is it, Evie? (What is it, Evie)"_

_Evie couldn't help but just blurt it out, "I'm pregnant."_

_His face did the opposite of what she thought though, he grabbed her up from the ground and spun her around, happy. She asked him, "Are you insane? How can you be happy?"_

_He just grinned, "Cause I lov' ye lass, I'd lov' te hav' kids wit' ye. (Cause I love you girl, I'd love to have kids with you)"_

_Murphy was grinning in the same way as he stood watching them, "Ye better hope it don' turn out as twins. (You better hope it don't turn out as twins)"_

_Evie paled at his words as she said, "Put me down, Connor, there is something else I need to tell you."_

_He set her down carefully and both of the boys watched her intently. She took a deep breath, "I'm not really 23."_

_Connor watched her with amusement as he asked, "Then 'ow old 're ye lass? (Then how old are you girl)"_

_She backed away a bit, scared of their reaction, "I actually just turned 18."_

_Now it was his turn to pale as he stared at her, "So ye were 17 'fore today? (So you were 17 before today)"_

_Evie nodded and he asked, "Why lie?"_

_Evie said, "So I wouldn't get in trouble with my fake id and cause I didn't want you to walk away from me because I was young. I really didn't want to lose you."_

_He seemed to be really staring at her as he sighed and turned to his brother, "Wha' do ye think, Murph? (What do you think, Murph)"_

_Murphy seemed to eye her with the same look as Connor, "Well she obviously lov's ye, Con. I don' thin' it matters now. She is goin' te be the mother of ye kid. (Well she obviously love you Con. I don't think it matters now. She is going to be the mother of your kid)"_

_Connor sighed as he grabbed her and put his arm around her, "If ye lie te me 'bout ye age, ye better lie te everyone else to. (If you lie to me about your age, you better lie to everyone else to)"_

_Evie laughed slightly at his comment but then he added, "I lov' ye, Evie. Even if ye did lie te me. (I love you Evie. Even if you did lie to me)"_

_Evie's grin went huge as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Connor."_

_Murphy watched them hug and shouted, "Hey, wha' 'bout me? I got te be in the hug too. I'm ye family now, Evie. (Hey, what about me? I got to be in the hug too. I'm your family now Evie)"_

_Evie shook her head, "We aren't family yet. We haven't gotten married."_

_Evie could feel Connor's eyes on her as she said that and she looked at him, "Well let me mak' an honest woman of ye an' let's get married. (Well let me make an honest woman of you and let's get married)"_

She awoke when she heard the clattering of crutches. The dream had been a nice one, but it her mind dragging back to the fact that she missed her husband dearly. She sighed as she cleared her head of the memories and walked down to the others.

Hershel was beginning to feel up to walking around a bit so Lori helped him up. Evie was beside her helping him get down the steps and out into the courtyard. He used his crutches to maneuver himself around the yard, getting some exercise and learning how to walk on the crutches. Evie smiled at how well he was adapting to it, it would have been painful to lose Hershel. He was an uncommonly kind man and that was something they needed around after they had lost Dale.

Evie could see the others watching him too, all smiling that he was doing well. Then she saw Rick staring straight at Lori and she elbowed her softly and motioned towards Rick. She saw Lori smile at her husband and Evie hoped they would fix their tattered relationship. It had been all that man Shane's fault, he shouldn't have slept with his best friend's wife, it had caused a rift between the two. Then she heard the groan of walkers and she turned to see them piling into the courtyard. She yanked her gun as she looked toward her son, trying to find him. He was standing near T-Dog and Carol when the walkers had come pouring out. She started firing at the walkers, trying to keep them away from her friends, but there were a lot. She saw Beth and Hershel hobble up a stairway to get to the fence area inside and knew they were safe. She turned her attention to Lori and Carl as she ran to them; they had been backed into the fence, firing all around. Evie yelled to her son who was with T-Dog and Carol running towards the gate, "Keep Miss Carol safe, Seamus."

He yelled back, "I will, Ma."

She could hear his gun steadily going off and then she saw Maggie get the gate open to the cell block and Evie corralled Lori and Carl towards it. She could hear the guys who had been fixing the fence screaming to them. Rick screamed out Lori and Carl's name over and over, Daryl was screaming for her and Seamus, and Glenn was screaming for Maggie. Evie glanced back at where Carol and T-Dog were with her son, but she couldn't see them. She hoped to God that her son would remain safe as she pushed the group towards the hallways, trying to get away from the crowd of walkers.

They were doing okay, but then Lori hunched over in pain. Evie knew her baby was coming, but now was not a good time at all. Carl found a room and ushered them towards it as Evie yanked the door closed tightly. Lori was starting to push but then she screamed in agony as Maggie told her to stop, that she was hemorrhaging. Evie sat right beside Maggie, trying to help her, trying to keep one of her friends alive. She had become easy friends with Lori because they were both mothers; they both knew how important it was to protect their children in this world. But watching her friend sit there and potentially die was eating at Evie in the inside.

Lori was laid out on the ground as she groaned in pain and she said, "You will have to cut the baby out, I won't lose my baby."

Evie began to panic inside, if they did that, she would continue to bleed and they had nothing to fix her with. Carl sat staring at them both with a depressed expression. Evie shook her head, "If we do that Lori, you know what will happen."

Evie could see the tears in Lori's eyes as she spoke, "I know, but I can't lose this baby."

Lori spoke to her son, "You are the best thing I ever did. Don't let this world spoil you. I love you." Carl hugged his mother tightly.

Evie felt the tears start to fall as Maggie slide the knife across her scar and blood began to pour from her. Evie helped Maggie pull the baby from her stomach and Maggie wrapped the baby up. Evie held onto Lori's hand as she gripped it, "You take care of them."

Evie glanced down at her friend that was dying and her mind started to slip from her as she eyed the blood all over her hands. She released Lori's hand as she walked to the door, waiting for the others. She could feel her body start to shake; she had never watched someone die like that, especially not someone so close to her. Carl said, "We can't just leave her, she will turn."

Maggie was going to take the gun from Carl but he shook his head no, "She is my mom, I'll do it."

Maggie pulled Evie out the door with her as they made their way back to the courtyard. None of them had spoken a word, but Carl stood in between her and Maggie. They get out into the courtyard and Evie got worse as he whole body convulsed. Rick's words were the downer of it though, when he asked, "Where is Lori?"

Evie's legs gave out from under her and she hit the ground hard as she stared at the blood covering her hands. She had heard Maggie make her way over to Glenn with the baby so he could try to comfort her. She could hear Rick's sobs from the realization that Lori was gone. She still couldn't move or speak though, she was catatonic. She felt someone touch her face and pull it up, she knew from the callouses that it was Daryl, "Evie….are ya alright?"

His voice seemed to snap her out of her state a bit as she looked around the group that gathered in front of them. She noticed a few faces missing as she met his eyes with fear lacing her expression, she fought hard to find her voice, "Where… is…. my…. son?"

Daryl's face gave away what he didn't want to say and Evie snapped, "Where the fuck is my son? Seamus! Seamus! Where are you?"

She began to thrash and scream and Daryl hoisted her up in his arms. He took her into the cell block with Beth's help and he handcuffed her to the bed, to keep her from hurting herself or running off. She was still screaming but he spoke over her, "I will find him, Evie, I promise ya."

Evie stilled at those words and curled into a ball as she went silent. If she lost her son, she would die, it would really kill her.


	4. The Insanity is Catching

Evie could hear Rick's screams as he stormed through the prison to the halls. She knew he had lost it, had completely gone insane. The others didn't come back in for a bit and when they did, Daryl came back to Evie's side, "Maggie an I are goin ta look fer stuff fer tha baby."

Evie turned over to look at Daryl and then turned away. She didn't want to be around everyone anymore, she just wanted them to let her go so she could go find her son. She couldn't believe that they had actually cuffed her to the bed to keep her there. When she had been thrashing, the cuffs had started to cut into her wrist, but she didn't care.

As Daryl walked away from her, she heard the bike outside start up and knew they were leaving. She somehow drifted off to sleep.

_Seamus and Evie were sitting with Edwin Jenner at the table in the kitchen when they heard the banging at the door. They all jumped up and ran towards the entrance and Edwin said there were people outside. Evie told her son to stay back and don't approach them, but she looked at Edwin and said, "You have to let them in."_

_Edwin frowned, "But what if they are bit?"_

_Evie shook her head, "Then check them. Those are people; you can't just leave them out there. There are children for god's sakes!"_

_He sighed as he opened the door and Evie stood beside him with her hand on her pistol just in case. Edwin asked, "What do you want?"_

_The man in the sheriff outfit said, "A chance."_

_Edwin said, "That's asking a lot nowadays. The price of admission is a blood test."_

_The man readily agreed and Edwin still seemed to be debating it, so Evie slapped his arm and said, "Come in, come in, hurry."_

_She watched them all eye her wearily and she didn't understand why. She walked over to them and helped them carry stuff inside. They had their blood tests and then Edwin told them all about the hot showers and food and everything, they were ecstatic to hear that. Evie sat in the kitchen with Seamus as the survivors came in. A tall brunette woman sat down next to her, "Oh, I didn't know there was someone else here. Who is that?"_

_Edwin spoke up, "My name is Dr. Edwin Jenner. This is Evie O'Halloran and her son Seamus. If you need anything, then let Evie know and she will help you. I am retiring to bed."_

_The woman who sat next to her smiled widely, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Lori Grimes, and this is my son Carl," she motioned to the small boy next to her. She continued, "The man in the sheriff outfit is my husband, Rick Grimes."_

_Evie nodded her head, "Nice to meet you. Seamus, tell these people hello."_

_Seamus looked up from his plate of food, "'ello miss."_

_Another man stared at Seamus strangely, "Your son has an accent, but you don't."_

_Evie nodded, "Yes he does, not that it is any of your concern but my son was raised in Ireland. He grew up there so he picked it up."_

_The man looked taken aback, "Sorry. My name is Shane Walsh. And you really don't look old enough to have a teenage kid."_

_Evie rolled her eyes, "I assure you, Mister Walsh, he is mine."_

_Shane hushed after that and a younger guy approached her, "I'm Glenn; it's good to meet you."_

_Evie smiled widely at this guy, he was very polite and kind, "Nice to meet you Glenn."_

_Evie turned to look at the little girl that sat beside Carl, Lori's son, "And who are you sweetie?"_

_The girl was timid and seemed scared but she answered, "I'm Sophia Peletier. And that's my mom Carol._

_Evie reached her hand over to Carol and the woman showed the same look and Evie knew they had been abused. She pulled her hand back as she offered a bright smile, "It's nice to meet you Carol, I'm sure we will become fast friends. Us mothers have to stick together." She smiled at Lori as she said this too and the woman returned the smile._

_An older man reached his hand over to her, "I'm Dale Horvath. And this is Andrea," motioning to the blonde beside him._

_Evie asked, "Is Andrea your daughter?"_

_Dale shook his head, "I just found her. Took her in. She is like a daughter to me though."_

_Dale saying that made her think of Noah, Connor's father. He had been so nice to her and had let her go wherever the boys were._

_A woman approached her now, "I'm Jacqui. It's real kind of you guys to let us in here."_

_Evie nodded, "Couldn't just leave you out there. I can't just leave people to die."_

_She looked around the room and noticed someone else standing off by himself. He was rugged and rough looking. She spoke up, "And you are?"_

_He scowled, "None of ya dam business lady."_

_Evie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head in disbelief, "Well excuse me, asshole. I can just have your ass thrown back outside if you like. I mean Edwin would do what I ask."_

_The guy glared at her; obviously no one ever spoke up to him. Shane clapped her on the back, "I don't think I have ever seen someone tell Daryl Dixon off. That was hilarious."_

_Evie just shook her head and turned to Rick, "So how did you guys end up here?"_

_Rick said, "We had a camp outside of Atlanta, but it got attacked. Figured we should come here, maybe there are some answers here."_

_Evie nodded, "Smart logical thinking, but alas there are no answers. Edwin is stumped by it all."_

_Lori asked, "How did you end up here?"_

_Evie said, "Edwin's wife was a friend of mine so when stuff went bad, I came here with Seamus."_

_Lori asked, "What about your parents? Or the father of your son?"_

_Evie flinched at her words, "My parents are gone now. As for my husband, I have no idea where he is."_

_Seamus looked at his mother with sad eyes when she said that. As the night went on, the kids went off to a room to play and the adults broke out the booze. Evie still sat beside Lori as they drank, but Lori didn't drink. Rick drank it up with all of them though and Shane began to get tipsy too. Shane noticed Evie's guns in her holsters and went to reach for one, but her hand stopped him, "Don't touch that."_

_All the guys in the room stared at her, but Shane asked, "I just wanted to see your gun."_

_Evie shook her head, "No, don't touch my weapons."_

_Daryl spoke up now, "What are ya hidin?"_

_She yanked her gun out and set it on the table, the word on it facing down, "There. Happy?"_

_Rick stared at the gun, "Where did you get a gun like that?"_

_Evie glanced up, "My husband," as she holstered it back._

_Shortly later, they all headed to bed. Evie fell asleep quickly, with the booze in her system, even if she barely felt it. The next day, Edwin wanted everyone in the lab. She knew he was going to show them the experiments. She sat in the back at one of the computers, watching the group see the reality of what these creatures were. Seamus sat beside her, "Ma, are we gonna stay 'ere?"_

_Evie shrugged, "I don't know, Seamus. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_Seamus leaned over to hug his mother, "It'll be alright Ma. Da and Uncle Murph 're out ther' som'where."_

_Evie felt her eyes water at his words, her son was her rock. Evie then heard someone ask about the clock on the wall, Evie hadn't ever really noticed that it was counting down before. Edwin said, "It is the time until the generator runs out."_

_Evie sprang up at that, "And what happens then?"_

_He frowned, "The place will be decontaminated."_

_Evie did know what that meant, and she flipped, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that? I won't stay here to die!"_

_The other survivors started to flip out and try to get out. Carol handed Rick a grenade to burst a hole in the wall. Evie turned around looking for her son when the wall had an opening to escape out of and didn't see him, she screamed, "Seamus! Where are you?"_

_Just as the building was about to burst, he came running into the room and Evie yanked him out the hole with her. They slammed to the ground face first as Evie shielded her son from the blast. After the blast cleared, she screamed, "Where the hell did you go?"_

_He held up his wallet, showing her the picture inside it. The picture of the family while they were in Ireland. It was her, Seamus, Connor, Murphy, Eunice, Smecker, and Noah. It had been right before the guys had been forced back to Boston to correct things again. She whispered, "Put that away, Seamus. Don't let them see it."_

_He nodded as they both got up and started to walk away from the building, but Lori called after her, "Where are you going?"_

_Evie turned around, "I don't know. We will find somewhere."_

_Lori said, "Come with us." The others all nodded their agreement with what she said. She sighed but nodded and Dale offered them to ride in the RV with the others._

Evie woke up sobbing at the thought of her friends again. Lori was gone now, Carol was missing and so was Seamus. She tried to quiet herself but she couldn't as she continued to scream out in pain. She yanked her arm against the cuff, and probably looked like an insane person, but she couldn't help it. She knew the cuffs were cutting into her wrist and if they didn't bleed, then they would certainly bruise.  
She heard Glenn's voice outside the cells as he said, "We made the graves. I'm going to go check on Rick now."

Evie heard that and knew Rick must be out there in the prison still reeling from Lori's death. Time seemed to blur together because then she heard Glenn again, "He has completely lost it. I tried to talk to him and he pinned me to the wall."

The baby crying broke their conversation and she heard Daryl speak, "Sounds like little Shane is hungry there."

Evie listened still and she heard the baby stop crying and Daryl speak, "Well what we gonna call her? How bout lil ass kicker? Ya like that don't ya?"

Evie stifled a small snicker at that name, typical Daryl. She felt the sobs coming again and they grew even louder. Her baby, her son, he could be dead, and she would never get him back. Just like this baby, her mother was gone, killed because someone had let walkers into their safe haven. She started to struggle again and then she heard footsteps coming toward her and she glanced up to see Daryl. He asked, "Are ya alright?"

Evie growled, "Let me go and find my son and I will be."

He shook his head, "Ya aren't exactly ok."

Evie glared at him, her anger surfacing over her sadness, "And? Rick is out there running around like fucking Bloody Mary, why can't I?"

He was about to say something but she cut him off, "If you say it's because I can't take care of myself, then I swear to god I will find a way to punch you in your face."

Daryl spoke calmly, trying to keep her passive, "I will find him, Evie. I swear to ya I will."

Evie hissed at him, "Don't promise things that can't be kept."

He looked at her confused, "Ya saw what I did fer Sophia. I will look until I can't anymore."

Evie screamed at him, "And what if he is just like Sophia? I won't fucking survive it Daryl! And stop promising things that are impossible."

He just stared at her in disbelief, "Whether ya believe me or not, I will find ya son."

Evie's mood switched fast, "Stop saying that! Connor always promised me he would never get caught, never go to jail, and never leave us alone! But look at where we are now and where he was."

Daryl realized why she was acting like that now, she had been promised things that were later turned into lies. He reached for her hand to comfort her but she yanked it away from him, "If you won't let me go to look for my son, then get out."


	5. Holding on to Hope

Rick walked into the cell block area; Evie could hear the others speak to him when he entered. She heard him ask, "Where is Evie?"

Daryl was the one who answered, "We had ta cuff her, she went a lil crazy."

Rick walked into the cell area and walked to Evie's cell. She stared at him as she heard him approach the cell. He asked, "You ok?"

She had fire in her eyes as she answered him, "Are you?"

They just stared at each other for a moment and then he walked away. She heard his footsteps and then she heard the cell block door close. She assumed he had walked out again because she heard the others sigh in exasperation. They talked among themselves for a bit as she listened. She heard Maggie and Glenn mention making a run for more stuff. Daryl said he was going to check the lower levels for Carol and Seamus. Carl spoke up about wanting to help him look and Daryl agreed to it. Hershel said he would go check on Rick. Beth was the one who was left there to her own devices. She cradled the baby as she walked over to Evie's cell, bringing her a bowl of food and a bottle of water. Evie saw the baby and felt herself start to crack again, "Get that baby away from me."

She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she couldn't handle the baby right now. It was Lori's child; she had died for that kid. Evie had seemed to have lost all the people she cared deeply about, except Daryl. Carol and Lori had been her close friends because they all shared the bond of motherhood, but both Carol and Lori were gone now. Her own son had even gone missing now too, she had no one left for her. Beth scurried off to get away from Evie at her harsh words; she knew the woman was still reeling, almost as bad as Rick.

Evie picked up the bottle of water and drank it, but didn't touch the food. She really didn't want to eat it, she just wasn't hungry. She curled up into a ball, forcing herself to sleep.

_Evie sat in the bar with Doc and Rocco, conversing about the boys when she felt the first contraction. She hunched over in pain as the contractions came fast and hard. She screamed for Doc to call the boys who were in the back doing god knows what. Connor and Murphy came running quickly, but Connor was the one who was worried, "We need te get ye te tha hospital."_

_Rocco got his car to take her in as Connor sat in the back and she about broke his hand. She was in so much pain and Connor almost felt bad for being the cause of it. They got her to the hospital quickly and the doctors rushed her to the delivery room. Murphy and Rocco were pacing in the waiting room while Connor was right beside Evie. It took her six long excruciatingly painful hours later to push the eight pound baby out. Connor held his son close to him, he was beautiful. He had blonde hair with a tint of red and his own blue eyes. He approached his exhausted wife, "What do ye want te name him?"_

_Evie smiled at him lazily, "You name him, Connor. He is your son, I trust your choice."_

_Connor stared at his son for a moment then said, "Seamus. Seamus Rhys MacManus. A nice Irish name fer tha boyo."_

_Evie nodded her agreement and Connor said, "I'm goin' te show him te Murph an' Roc."_

_Evie nodded again as she slowly fell asleep. When she woke up again, everyone was sitting in her room and Murphy was holding Seamus, "Ye did a good job, lass. This is a fine boyo."_

_Evie rolled her eyes at him as she said, "Give me my baby, Murph."_

_He walked over to her with a huge smile on his face as he handed her Seamus. Evie cradled her baby to her as she gazed upon his handsome little face. He looked just like his father, except for the slight tinge of red in his hair. She felt tears fall down her face as she stared at her baby, he was precious to her. Connor saw her tears and asked, "Evie, what's wrong?"_

_Evie shook her head, "I'm just really happy."_

_Connor smiled widely at her, "Well ye should be. Ye got a great husband. A gorgeous kid. And an uncle tha' will spoil him endlessly. And we got friends tha' will do tha' too."_

_The nurse that entered the room smiled at the group in the room and Rocco pulled out a camera, and handed it to the nurse, "Would you take a picture of us all?"_

_The nurse nodded, "Gladly."_

_Evie still cradled Seamus against her chest and Connor and Murphy were on either side of her. Rocco loomed over the top of her head as the nurse snapped the picture._

Evie woke with a gasp as she reached into her pocket for her wallet with her free hand. She pulled it out and opened it and there was the picture staring at her. This one had been painful long before the world had ended because of what had happened to Rocco, it had hurt them all. She heard speaking in the other room and she put the picture and wallet back in her pocket, away from prying eyes. She listened to the words that the group was saying, "I found Carol's knife in a walker's neck. I don't kno what tha means. An we found one of Seamus' guns on tha ground near tha same place."

Evie knew that it was Daryl that spoke those words and her heart started to break as she realized what his words probably meant. She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't just sit here. She yanked and pulled on the cuff as it dug into her tender wrist. She cried out when she realized she couldn't get free of it, and she gave up.

The room outside the cells grew silent as she heard the cell block door creak open again. It had to be Rick coming back; he was the only one who was still outside it. Then she heard footsteps get up and walk out the same door, was that Rick leaving again or someone else? She couldn't tell and it frustrated her. She could hear the baby cooing and fussing a bit and she wondered who was holding her. She heard the outside gate open with a groan and she listened as the baby faded, someone had taken her outside. Then she heard Rick yell, "Hurry out here! Someone is at the fence!"

She heard footsteps rush out the door and go to Rick's voice. She yanked on the cuff again, fighting to go see what was going on outside. She heard footsteps coming into the cells but she didn't get to see who it was because she jerked hard on the cuff and slammed her head on the metal of the bunk above her, knocking her out cold.


	6. Kidnapped

Evie could hear people walking around in the cells, could barely hear their conversations. Rick was talking about some random woman being outside the gate covered in walker guts with a basket of formula. Evie remembered that Maggie and Glenn were supposed to have been getting the food for the baby. She wondered where the hell they had gone if some other person brought the food. She also heard someone speak very quietly about Lori, asking where she was. She was still half out of it and the words blurred in her head.

Evie groaned as she opened her eyes to see who was touching her hand as she finally came to. She saw Carol sitting beside her and she gripped her hand tighter, it was warm and very real. Her mind drifted.

_She had been told by Rick to help guard the barn so that Shane wouldn't bust into it. They were trying to keep the peace between everyone, since it was Hershel's home and his barn. Evie looked over and saw Seamus and Carl talking amongst each other and she smiled, the kids had been close since they left the CDC. Both of the boys had been broken a bit when they had lost Sophia, and Seamus didn't take it well when Carl had been shot._

_Evie was standing there when she saw Rick coming towards the barn with Hershel, with a walker on a stick. Shane came screaming at them when he saw this, he was so furious. She tried to calm him and keep him away from them and the barn, but he just seemed to snap. He screamed and fired at the walker, trying to convince Hershel that these things were dead now. That they were no longer human._

_Evie held her son against her as Shane broke the barn open, releasing all the walkers. Evie helped the others fire against the walkers that piled out as she pushed her son behind her. Then the group gasped as the small little girl came out and they all knew it was Sophia. She could feel her son start to cry behind her and he never cried. Her gun dropped from her hand as she stared at the girl they had searched for. She grabbed her son and held him close as she turned away from the scene. She could see Carl crying against Lori and she saw Carol collapse as Daryl held her back._

_After Rick shot her, Seamus shoved away from his mother and walked off. She knew better than to follow after him, her son was hurting. She picked her gun up off the ground and followed after Carol who ran off. Carol lay in the bed in the RV, bawling her eyes out and Evie just sat there and held onto her hand._

She feared the worst when Carol sat with her the exact way she had sat with her previously. She squeaked out, "I ain't dreaming, am I?"

Carol shook her head, "No, you're not. I'm really here. Daryl found me."

Evie inhaled a sharp breath as she thought of the next question she wanted to ask. She finally asked, "Seamus…is he…?"

She couldn't seem to finish the sentence but Carol understood it, "Evie…sweetheart, Seamus is fine. He kept me safe."

Evie let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in and when she looked up; her son was in the doorway. He smiled at her, "I did what ye said Ma, I kept 'er safe."

Evie felt the tears start to fall from her face and Carol reached over to unhook the handcuff. Evie jumped up and grabbed her son in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you are alright, Seamus. I was so worried I would lose you like your Dad."

Seamus hugged his mom, "I won' eva leav' ye Ma. I can't leav' ye all alone."

Evie then turned around to hug Carol and Carol whispered, "Thank you for telling your son to help me."

Evie pulled back and smiled at her friend as they all exited the cell. Rick waved them over to the cell block area and said, "We found this woman outside the gate. She had a gunshot wound but she is alright. She just woke up so we are going to talk to her."

Evie then felt a pair of arms go around her and she looked back to see Daryl, "Glad ya are ok. Was a bit worried. Told ya I would find him fer ya."

Evie kissed him on the cheek as she turned her attention back to the woman that was staring at them. She had a freaking katana on her back, a very large one. Rick started questioning, "Why did you have that formula? And why did you come here?"

The woman spoke angrily, "I saw two people get taken by the man that tried to murder me from this town. I saw they were gathering formula, figured you needed it. I heard them talk about a prison so I came to bring it to you."

Rick asked, "Someone took the woman and guy? And what town?"

The woman nodded, "He had the girl had gunpoint, demanded the man drive them to the town. This town is not far from here, it's called Woodbury. Run by a man who calls himself the Governor. He ain't a good man."

Evie spoke up, "What's your name?"

She said, "Michonne."

Evie nodded, "Well Michonne, I am glad you brought us the formula and told us about what happened."

Evie then turned to Rick, "We have to go get them."

Rick nodded, "We are. Get everything ready."

Evie started to walk away but Rick spoke up, "What are you doing?"

Evie said, "Getting my stuff ready to go."

Rick eyed her, "You are not going."

Evie walked back over to him and got in his face, "The hell I'm not. I am going."

Rick sighed, "Evie, you are not…."

Evie yelled, "I swear if you say I am not mentally capable, I will put my fist into your face."

Rick sighed as he looked to Daryl who put his hands up in surrender, "I ain't speakin against her."

Rick growled, "Fine."

Evie went to load up her gun and get ready to go. She turned to her son, throwing him a box of ammo, "You keep everyone safe now."

Seamus nodded, "I will, Ma."

Evie pushed her guns into their holsters as they got ready to leave. She flung her knives into their holsters too. She hugged Carol tightly, "Be safe here."

Carol nodded and Evie walked over to Hershel, "I will make sure Maggie comes back to you."

Hershel smiled at her, "You are a heck of a woman, Evie."

She smiled back, "My real name is Evelyn fyi."

He nodded as she walked outside with the others, "You remember what I said now Seamus. You take care of everyone."

He smiled, "Ye kno' I will Ma, Me an' Carl."

She got in the car with them as they drove out of the gate. Daryl looked over at her, "It's good ta see ya up an about again."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Does no one else give you playful enough banter?"

He growled, "No, ya are the best at tha'."

She chuckled as they parked the car on the road so they could take to the woods. As they maneuvered through the woods, they were cornered by a group of walkers and had to hide in a cabin. They thought it was abandoned and empty but there was a crazy old man living in there. He tried to run out the front door but that new woman they had, Michonne, put her katana threw his head. Evie stood stunned by it, this woman was badass. She didn't think that it was wrong that she had stabbed him because he was a liability to them if he had opened the door. They threw his body out the front door and while the walkers were distracted with eating him, they ran out the back door.

They kept running until they saw the outskirts of the town. Evie wondered what would be discovered inside this town, it had an ominous feel to it.


	7. The Town of Secrets

Evie leaned next to Daryl, watching the perimeter of the town. There were people with guns, standing on the walls, watching for threats. Michonne disappeared and then came back to motion for them to follow her. Evie trailed after her into the fenced area as the others followed as well. Evie took in her surroundings as the feeling of foreboding set over her, something was seriously wrong in this tiny town.

They were held up inside a building when they heard the yells from somewhere else and as soon as they got in, Michonne had taken off, which made Rick furious. They immediately took off to figure out what was the cause of it, and they saw that Maggie and Glenn were inside the building. Rick threw smoke bombs into the room so they could get the pair out without being noticed. Evie grabbed for Maggie, she had to make sure the girl got out safe. She left Glenn to the guys. They ran until they made it to the building they had been in before, that's where they stopped to collect their thoughts. Once they sat still long enough, they all saw that Glenn was beat to hell. Rick asked, "What happened?"

Glenn groaned as he spoke, "Merle happened to me."

Daryl piped up at that, "Ma brudder is here? I have to find him."

Rick held him back as he talked to him, "I need you. Are you with me?"

Daryl reluctantly nodded and looked solemn afterwards. Evie knew he wanted to find his brother, she remembered talking to him about it. Family was all they really had left anymore in this wretched world. And Merle was the only thing Daryl had left at all. Evie put a hand on his shoulder in comfort but he shrugged it off, he was hurt right now. She walked back over to Glenn and Maggie and said, "We got to get you out of here fast."

Maggie clung to Evie and Evie didn't know what to do. Evie looked to Rick, "We got to get them out, Rick."  
He nodded as they left the building to start to make their way down the street. The shooting started as soon as they got outside. The group was tucked into a nook in the building as the people of the Governor's shot at them. They knew they wouldn't get out without a distraction of some sort. Daryl set out his gun and said, "Ya'll make a run fer it, I'll cover ya. I'll be right behind ya."

Rick's face held his dislike of the idea, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded to him, knowing what he was doing. Evie was a different story though, she set her gun out next to him. He glared at her, "What the hell are ya doin, Evie?"

Evie just stared at her friend, "I won't let you do this alone. If you stay, I'm staying right beside you."

Daryl growled, "Evelyn….ya need ta go wit them."

Evie hissed back at him, "My name is Evie. And I'm staying right where I am, I won't let my dearest friend do this alone."

He groaned, "Ya are a stupid bitch, ya kno tha?"

Evie nodded, "I do. Now deal with this."

He nodded and Rick just watched the pair, "You two better be right behind us."

Evie gave him what she hoped was her cheeriest smile and then she turned to Maggie. She whispered to the girl, "If I don't come back, you tell Carol to take care of my son."

Maggie pulled away from her with a gasp, "Please don't stay here. You can't just leave him like that."

Evie shook her head and shoved Maggie with Rick as they took off for the perimeter to jump over the overturned bus. Daryl growled, "Ya kno this is a death wish. Ya should be thinkin bout ya son."

Evie took a deep breath, "My son can take care of himself. Right now I am thinking of my friend who wants to stay behind so he can find his brother, and I'm going to help him do that."

Daryl's expression changed as he eyed the woman next to him. They kept firing at the people who came at them and watched for the group to get over the wall. Evie let a sigh of relief at seeing them clear the wall but then she heard a boot step behind her and she spun quickly. This earned both her and Daryl a gun butt in their face.

Once they went down, the guys that had hit them took away their weapons and tied up their hands. Evie could feel her lip swelling and she could taste the blood from where the gun hit her. She groaned as they put a bag over her head and walked them somewhere. Wherever they were going sure was loud, she could hear people yelling and shouting and she had a feeling it was directed at them. She still had the damn bag on her head and she wanted it off, she wanted to know what she was about to face before she had to.  
She could hear a man's voice though talking about a traitor or something and Evie began to actually grow scared. She hadn't been scared for her life since she had been taken hostage by Yakavetta. Flashes of the scene played through her head as she was shoved along with the bag over her face.

_She had been alone in the house because the twins had taken Seamus out to play. She hadn't known what was happening yet because it happened so fast. All she remembered was being hit in the head quickly and then waking up tied to a chair in a concrete room. She hadn't been taught how to use a gun yet or anything, she was defenseless. The man that stood in front of her was Poppa Joe Yakavetta, she knew he was the Mafia boss. He sneered at her, "Looks like one of those boys found him a good looking one. Or do you take both of them?"_

_Evie was terrified as she sat there, not speaking a word to this man. She couldn't form the words to speak against him, she feared she would die, that the boys wouldn't find her._

She was jerked out of her memories by the man who had ahold of her arm throwing her forward. She felt another strong hard grip her forearm and she heard a bag being removed, "The traitor is none other than Merle's own brother!"

Evie froze, that meant Daryl was right beside her and then she felt the bag being yanked off her head, "And his whore obviously."

Evie glared at this man as he threw them both towards who she suspected was Merle. Evie glanced around and saw the angry mob of people around them, she didn't like this one bit. And the most unexpected surprise faced her, there in the crowd was Andrea. She looked quite pained by what was happening because she fought against the man that had ahold of her. The man that had a patch over his eye glared at the three of them as he turned to Evie, "I was told these were your weapons. How did you come by them?"

Evie saw him holding up her husband's pistols and she growled slightly, "Those are my husband's. I would so appreciate if you gave them back to me."

He full out chuckled at her, "You have spunk, don't you girl? But spunk will get you killed."

She hissed, "Give me my fucking guns!"

He raised an eyebrow over his hurt eye before he approached her. He was right in her face but she didn't move, she wasn't afraid of him. He grabbed her chin roughly, "I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you bitch."

All Evie saw was a repeat of how Yakavetta had treated her and she reacted the way she wished she would have done when he had kidnapped her. Evie smirked slightly before she picked up her foot and slammed it down on the top of his foot and then she slammed her head into his nose. He stumbled away from her in shock, grabbing his now bleeding nose, and then he reached for her and backhanded her across the face. She hit the ground hard as she felt the other side of her face swelling now. He kneeled down next to her, "Now you need to answer my question, where did you get these guns?"

She spit her blood from her mouth at him, "I told you they are my husband's."

The man wiped his face and glared at Evie, "And does he know you made them a shrine to those people?"

Evie glanced up quickly and he caught it, "Oh, so no one has seen your guns?"

Evie's face contorted in anger, "Fuck you! And give me my fucking guns! They are no shrine, they belong to them!"

The man stepped back for a moment, "You are a bad liar dear."

Some part of him must have believed her because he didn't approach her again. He gave someone a signal and then a man stepped towards them. Evie saw one of the men cut the ropes on Daryl's hand and he lifted her up from the ground, shoving her behind him. Evie shoved out from behind him to scream at the man in front of them again, "My husband will fucking kill you when he finds out what you've done to me!"

The man just rolled his eyes at her as he said, "You will fight to the death. Whoever wins is free to go."

Evie turned to the two men behind her, one that was like her best friend, the other she didn't even know. Daryl saw the apprehension on her face, "I won't let anythin happen ta ya."

Evie still couldn't help but shake as she realized they were really fucked. They were stuck among a crowd of people that wanted their heads and the group had left thinking they would be right behind them. What if this was the end for them? What if she never got to see her son again? What if she never found out where Connor was? All the thoughts ran through her mind at lightning speed as she watched the scene and the man in front of them.


	8. God is in the Air

Evie could hear Andrea screaming for the man to stop, to let them go. He seemed to growl at Andrea, "It's too late for that."

Andrea gasped as she pulled against the man who held her. The man with the one eye said, "Fight. Now."

Evie turned to see Merle, Daryl's brother punch him in the gut. She screamed, "Stop it, that's your brother!"

He kept hitting his brother and then he whispered, "Follow ma lead lil brother. We are gettin out of here. Tell ya woman ta act tha part."

Evie jumped into the middle of the fight and threw a punch at Merle, and he went to swing but hesitated a bit. Evie nodded to him that it was okay and he punched her in the jaw. She flinched but rebounded and stood back up to fight some more but then smoke bombs were thrown into the arena. Merle screamed for his brother, "Com on. We gotta git out."

Daryl grabbed Evie's arm and yanked her with him. They were towards the edge when she remembered the man in charge had her guns. She ran back over to where he was and snuck behind him as quiet as possible, and snatched the guns from his holsters. He felt the guns slide away and turned to see Evie running away from him and fired his gun. Evie hit the ground quickly to avoid the bullet and she crawled a bit to get away. She heard the man yell, "Go get **him**!"

Evie wondered who the hell **him** was and she worried that whoever it was would kill them. She saw Daryl standing by the edge waiting for her and he yanked her to her feet as they followed after Merle. Merle found a hole in the fence and showed them out of the town. They were running away when she heard a loud gun cocking and a voice, "Don't move! I will kill all of ye!"

Evie froze when she heard that voice and she knew who **him** was now. She knew why the man with the one eye had been so fascinated by her guns. She saw Daryl throw up his crossbow to aim at the man behind them that had spoken. She knew without a doubt that the man had his gun pointed at Daryl, so she had to intervene. She stepped in front of Daryl to block him from the man but she didn't raise her eyes. The man growled, "Get out of tha way lass."

She couldn't quite find the courage to raise her eyes but she could speak, "Níl mo ghrá. (No my love)"

The man seemed stunned by her words and then lowered his gun, walking very slowly towards the group. Daryl shoved Evie out of the way and hissed, "Don't com any closer ta us."

Evie put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back as the man got closer. Every feature of him became clearer and clearer as he got closer. His now shaggy blonde hair, his beautiful icy blue eyes, his muscled chest. She couldn't hold it back anymore and she ran to him, "Connor!"

His arms gripped her tightly as she flew into them, "Oh me sweet Evie. I thought ye 'ere gone. I thought I would neve' see ye again."

She was so shocked, she fainted in his arms.

* * *

Daryl watched as she fell in this man's arms. He knew Connor was the name of her husband, so this had to be him, but he was obviously working for this Governor man. He had no choice but to motion for him to follow the rest of the group because he had Evie in his arms. He decided on a bit of small talk just to make sure this wasn't a bad idea, "So ya are Connor, her husband?"

The man nodded, "Who 're ye? Evie's new boyo? Ye bear a strange resemblance te me twin brother Murph, except ye got lighter features."

Daryl scoffed, "Nah, I'm jus her friend. Daryl Dixon."

Connor nodded to him, "Ye 're Merle's brudder."

Daryl nodded and they stayed silent now as Evie twitched as she began to wake up.

* * *

_She was driving to her parents' house, back to the place she never wished to be again, but what choice did she have. She had nowhere else to go since the twins were now in jail. She parked in the driveway and sighed as she stepped out of the car with Seamus gripping her hand. He had never met his maternal grandparents and they didn't even know she had married. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal her mother, who looked surprised to see her daughter. She asked, "Where have you been?"_

_Evie sighed, "I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to see you."_

_Her mother watched her daughter for a second and then pulled her forward, hugging her. Her mother pulled back and asked, "And who is this, Evelyn?"_

_Evie hated that her mother always called her by her real name, "This is my son, Seamus."_

_Her mother smiled as she pulled Seamus into the house, "Roger, Evelyn has come back. She brought her son, Seamus with her. Come see him."_

_Evie watched as her father hobbled into the room and then walked over to hug her. She sighed as she relaxed in her father's arms; she had missed them both terribly even if they didn't get along. Her father asked, "How old is he, Evelyn?"_

_Evie said, "He is eleven."_

_Her father walked over to her son, "Hi son. I am your grandfather. And that is your grandmother."_

_Seamus smiled widely, "Nic' te mee' ye."_

_Her father glanced back at Evie, "The boy has an accent. Where have you been living?"_

_Evie sighed as she twitched uncomfortably, she didn't want to talk about where she was or who she had been with. She said, "Ireland."_

_Her father nodded as they all walked towards the kitchen._

_She stayed with them for the three years before all of this had happened. She walked in that day and the house was just too quiet. She walked into the living room and saw her parents lying on the couch, and there was blood on them. Evie spoke quietly, "Mom, dad, are you alright?"_

_She heard a groan as her mother stood up to come towards her, but she like ran at her growling. Evie backed away quickly and her mother fell on her, snapping her teeth like a wild animal. This person was like a shell of her mother, she was pale and had cloudy disgusting eyes, something was seriously wrong. Evie reached for the poker from the fireplace and stabbed it towards her mother's snapping face. She cringed as her mother's lifeless body fell on top of her and she started to sob slightly. She shoved her body off and she ran for the phone, dialing Candace's cell number. She answered quickly, "Yes Evie?"_

_Evie screamed, "What the hell is going on? My mother just tried to fucking eat me!"_

_Candace spoke calmly, "I need you to stay calm, Evie. Get your son and all the weapons in the house and get over to the CDC. We will keep you and Seamus safe."_

_Evie whispered, "Alright. I'll be there."_

_Candace said, "One more thing, don't get bite or scratched by one of those things."_

_Evie gulped and said, "Ok."_

_They hung up and Evie ran upstairs to find Seamus, he had locked himself in the bathroom in her room. She told him to go gather his stuff and she grabbed a bunch of her clothes and threw them in the suitcase. She went to throw their bags in the trunk of the car and then went back to get all the weapons in the house. She threw it all in the car and then sped down the road to the CDC. She saw Candace standing in the doorway waiting for them._

She blinked her eyes open and saw Daryl right next to whoever was carrying her. She blinked to try to make sure she wasn't still dreaming as she looked up and saw Connor was the one carrying her. She whispered, "You can put me down now."

Connor laughed as he set her back on her feet, but kept her close. They were almost back to the car when Glenn and Michonne came running to them. When they saw Merle however, their moods went sour. They all started to argue and ended with Merle getting knocked out. Rick motioned for the group to follow him and Connor stayed next to Merle and Michonne stayed by the car. Rick shook his head, "We can't take Merle back to the prison. And I don't know if we can trust the other one."

Evie wasn't one to speak against Rick but she did, "I won't leave my husband behind and you can't expect Daryl to leave his brother."

Rick sighed, "I can't trust Merle so I'm sorry but he can't come. Your husband hasn't done anything as far as I have been told so I may allow him."

Evie stormed away from them as she leaned against the car, she wouldn't leave Connor behind. She watched Daryl walk by and unload his stuff out of the car. She approached him, "What are you doing?"

He sighed, "I won't leave ma brudder."

Evie felt her eyes actually start to water, "So you are leaving us? Leaving me?"

He looked uncomfortable about it as he walked towards his brother. Evie followed after him, "You can't just do this, I won't let you."

Merle was getting back up finally and chuckled, "Ya woman sure won't let go will she?"

Evie spun towards him, "I am not his woman. I am his best friend."

Daryl shook his head, "She is a sis ta me."

Evie looked back at him, "Then don't leave us."

Connor watched the strange conversation, he had never worried his wife would look at another man, but here she was begging another one to stay. It did enrage a bit of jealousy in him. Daryl put his arm around his brother as he started to walk away and Connor pulled Evie back towards the car. Evie pulled away and ran back, "Daryl wait!"

He stopped and walked back to her. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My name is Evelyn MacManus. I am the wife of one of the Saints of Boston."

She pulled away to run back to Connor and she heard Daryl gasp behind her. He knew he had been right about her identity and now she had actually told him. He felt like shit for leaving her. Connor pulled his wife next to him and asked, "Do I nee' te worry 'bout ye an' 'im?"

Evie glared at her husband, "You know I love you, and there will never be anyone else. He is my best friend."

She got in the car with them and leaned against her husband in the backseat. Connor stroked her hair as he wrapped his arm around her. He finally asked, "I hav' been afraid of tha answer, but wher' is Seamus?"

Evie smiled at him, "Seamus is at our home. He is safe. He will be ecstatic to see you."

Connor pulled her tighter to him and she asked, "Where is Murph? And why were you with that man? Do you know what he did to us?"

Connor shook his head, "Murph an' I got separated. But we both knew te com' 'ere te fin' ye. I haven't foun' 'im yet. An' don't ye find it strange how much ye friend looks like Murph? An' I 'ill explain later lass. Right now I jus' want te hol' ye."

Evie bit her lip slightly, "I tried not to think about how he looks like Murph, it was a bad memory before considering I had no idea where either of you were."

As they approached the prison, she saw Seamus standing with Carl and Carol at the gate. As they got inside the gate, Evie got out to help Rick talk to Carol. Carol started to sob at the fact that Daryl had left them, but Evie held her in a hug. Seamus even got a bit teary eyed at the fact that Daryl had left them, he had become close to Evie and her son. Evie pulled Carol with her towards the courtyard and Seamus followed after his mother. As they got closer, she saw Seamus straining to look at something. Then she smiled as she saw him go running, "Da!"

Connor caught his son in a hug and held him firmly, "I thought I los' ye an' ye ma."

Seamus was actually crying as he gripped to his father, "No, Da, Ma kep' me safe. An' so did thes' people."

Connor pushed his son back as he looked at him "Ye got so big, Seamus."

Seamus grinned, "I am lik' 15 now, 'ell I think. Wher' is Uncle Murph?"

Connor grimaced, "We got separated. I don't kno' wher' he is."

Rick motioned for the group to come inside and they all sat down around the cells. Rick started to talk but all Evie did was sit next to her husband, holding his hand. Seamus stood next to his parents and listened to what Rick was saying about this Governor man. Connor leaned over and whispered, "Who did thos' bruises te ye face?"

Evie frowned, "I got hit when we were captured. Then I stood up to the Governor and he hit me. Then when that man told us to fight, I told Merle to hit me."

Connor's hand clenched, "They hit ye?"

Evie didn't answer again as she focused on Rick. Then Beth came down the stairs with the baby in her arms and Evie took a deep breath. She stood up and walked over to Beth, "Can I hold her?"

She could feel her tears threatening to fall as Beth handed her Lori's baby. Evie held her securely as she walked back over to Connor and sat down. Seamus looked at his mother, "Is tha'….?"

Evie nodded to her son, "They decided her name is Judith. She is Lori's baby."

Connor asked, "Who is Lori?"

Evie took a deep breath as she prepared to answer her husband, "Lori was one of my friends that died, this is her baby. She is Carl's, that boy over there, mother."

Connor regretted asking her about it now but he watched how his wife held the baby and he smiled. Evie said, "This is the first time I have been able to even look at the baby."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Evie holding the baby. Evie handed the baby back to Beth and Hershel said, "We need to talk to the group that is waiting outside."

Rick went to talk to them and the group followed. Then Rick began to tweak out and scream to someone that wasn't there. Evie grabbed his arm as he freaked out and flung his gun around, pointing it at things that weren't there. Connor whispered, "Ye should bac' 'way Evie."

Evie shook her head, "No, he is Lori's husband. He is seeing Lori. He is just distraught from losing his wife."

She tried to reach him again, "Rick, you have to calm down. She isn't there, Rick. Lori is gone, we lost her. We all lost her."

He turned to look at Evie and the look on his face broke her heart.


	9. Wounded

Evie looked out the gate door to see Rick wandering around in the prison yard; he was severely losing his mind. She sighed as she watched him proceed outside the safety of the fence, wandering around near the small bridge by the fence. Connor came up behind her, "Is he alright?"

Evie shook her head, "No, Connor, he isn't. He hasn't dealt with his wife's death yet."

Connor nodded, "If tha had happened te ye, I don't kno' what I would have done."

Evie turned to smile at him, "I was taught to fight, to never back down, Lori wasn't."

Connor saw the water in his wife's eyes and he hugged her as they watched Rick. He asked a question that surprised her, "What kind of man is he? Are ye safe 'ere?"

Evie stared at him in disbelief, "These people allowed me to come with them after the CDC was destroyed. They didn't even know me, but they let me and Seamus join them. Rick may have his bad moments, but he has kept us safe."

Connor quirked an eyebrow, "What bad moments?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Of course that's all you heard out of that."

Connor asked, "Has he killed people? Is he dangerous?"

Evie growled, "No he isn't dangerous, but yes he has killed people."

Connor said, "Tell me."

Evie sighed, "The first was two men in a bar in the town we were near. They threatened to kill the men and take us and rape us. He did it to protect us. The second was his best friend. He had taken Rick out in the woods so he could kill him, so he could have Lori. Rick had to kill him. And I knew Shane, he was deadly unstable and there was no reasoning with him. The third was a prisoner here, he threw walkers on top of Rick to try to kill him, so he put a machete in his head. That one I was really happy for because he kept taunting me about you, said he knew you, said you were dead."

Connor sighed, "Alright, I will trust ye judgment." He pulled her to him as she faltered in her calm even façade.

Glenn approached them, "We need to check out the other parts of the prison to secure them again."

Evie nodded, "I'll help you, Glenn."

Connor shook his head, "I'll help them. Ye need te keep an eye on Rick."

Evie nodded as Connor walked away with Carl and Glenn. While the guys were gone, Evie helped the others reinforce the prison, get it ready for war. They were putting pallets on the walkway and metal sheets to block the bullets that would come. Evie saw the guys come back, "The halls are overrun again."

Evie tuned it out as she walked back to check on Rick, he was still out there, staring into the blank air. She could hear Glenn getting into a fight with Hershel; he wanted to go after the Governor. He was determined to do it, and Evie had a feeling why. The way Maggie had clung to her afterward and how she acted now spelled out that the Governor had assaulted her in some way. Glenn stormed away from Hershel and left in the giant silver truck. Hershel approached Evie, "I'm going to go check on Rick."

Evie nodded and Connor spoke up, "Maybe ye shouldn't go out there alone jus' in case."

Hershel nodded and said, "Well come on then boy."

Connor walked away with Hershel out to the edge of the fence to see Rick. Evie watched Hershel try to convince Rick to come back inside but he stared around the outside of the area, as if looking for someone. Evie frowned; he must be seeing Lori again. She turned her attention to stare at Axel, Carol, and Seamus standing in the courtyard talking to each other. Then the most horrifying thing happened, a shot sprang through the air and hit Axel in the head. All Evie saw was blood as she screamed and saw all three of them fall and she let out an ear shattering scream. She heard her son scream, "Ma!" She heard Connor's scream too, "Evie! Seamus!"

Evie was relieved that he was okay, but the bullets kept hitting Axel's body that was covering both Carol and Seamus. Maggie threw a gun to Evie and Evie began to fire at the people around them. Evie kept staring at her son and Carol in the middle of it all and she decided she had to save him. She called out to Maggie, "Cover me."

Maggie grabbed her arm, "Don't do it. They will shoot you."

Evie had tears in her eyes, "I can't lose him."

Maggie sighed as she watched Evie with depressed eyes, "Be careful."

Evie laid her gun next to Maggie and ran out into the area and grabbed them both up from the ground. She heard the sound of the bullets around her and she pushed Carol forward to safety. And she heard more bullets going and she shoved her son in front of her body so he was safe, then she felt an excruciating pain in her right shoulder. She screamed as she fell to the ground gushing blood. Seamus yanked his mother over to the wall and put pressure on her wound. He screamed to the others, "Ma is losin a lot of blood."

The firing had suddenly stopped and it was silent. Maggie screamed, "Dad, are you alright?"

Hershel yelled back, "I'm okay Maggie."

Evie glanced up to see Glenn's truck in the field with Michonne, getting Hershel and Connor. She also saw a shit load of walkers ambling around, that asshole had let a bunch of walkers in. Evie was fading from consciousness when Hershel and Connor got back inside the gate. Seamus screamed, "Da, Ma got shot!"

Connor ran to Evie's side as he saw her fighting to stay awake, "What happened?"

Maggie said, "Seamus and Carol were stuck in the firing area, she went and saved them."

Connor stroked her hair, "We got te get ye fixed up."

Evie grabbed his arm, "Just get the bullet out and burn it."

Connor grimaced, "I won't make ye go through tha'."

Evie growled, "Fucking do as I say! You made me do it for you and Murph, now do it for me!"

Evie felt black invading her vision as she argued with her husband. Connor turned to Hershel, "What do we do?"

Hershel said, "We don't have enough supplies to fix her properly, so cauterizing it would be a good idea. Bring her over to the bench."

Connor scooped her up and carried her to the bench as she groaned in pain. He set her down and she glanced around, "Where is Rick?"

Connor tried to shush her so she would rest but she yelled, "Where is he?"

Hershel said, "He is still outside the gate. He will be alright."

Evie nodded as Hershel asked for a knife, Evie grimaced at what was about to happen. Hershel dug the knife into her shoulder and she screamed bloody murder at the pain that shot through her. He pulled the bullet out with the knife and then he asked Beth to get the lantern so he could heat the knife. She ran inside and brought it back out. Hershel put the knife over the flame inside the lantern and then pressed it to her wound. She screamed so loudly, she swore the people in the town could have heard her. Connor held her hand tightly as Hershel burned the wound to stop the bleeding. Evie slumped against the bench in the after effect of the burn.

Everyone was so focused on Evie; they hadn't seen Carl open the gate for Rick and some others. Evie glanced up to see the unexpected face of the rogue redneck and she smiled slightly before she passed out in shock.


	10. A Family Reunited

_Evie walked into the courtroom that day, the day of Yakavetta's trial. She knew she shouldn't be there, she shouldn't have showed her face, but Agent Smecker had told her to go ahead in. She had left Seamus with Doc at the bar because he didn't belong at this trial with her. He didn't need to see the man that had almost killed his parents and his uncle, and had succeeded in killing a man he knew as an uncle. He had killed Rocco that day, in cold blood right in front of their eyes._

_Evie shook her head as she sat down on one of the benches in the room. She thought everything would be normal, she hadn't expected anything strange to happen. She certainly hadn't expected the boys to burst into the courtroom, she had thought they abandoned her. A turmoil of emotions flew through her as she watched them come in, watched her Connor meet her eyes. She saw the pain behind his eyes and she sat there, not saying a word, just listening to them._

_She had never particularly agreed that they should go around killing people, but with the man in front of her, she felt he deserved it. He had killed someone dear to them, he deserved it more than most. She listened to their long monologue and she couldn't help but smile at them. She watched them all raise their guns to the back of Yakavetta's head and as their prayer came to an end, they all pulled the trigger._  
_Evie whispered, "That was for you, Rocco."_

_The boys ran out the door and were gone. She slowly got up and made her way out of the building, Smecker approached her outside, "Meet them at the bar."_

_She was shocked by his words, were they really coming back for her? She made her way to McGinty's, she had to get Seamus from there anyway. She walked in the door and Seamus ran to her, "Momma!"_

_She scooped her son up from the ground and walked over to the bar where Doc was standing, "Paul told me to meet the boys here, are they here?"_

_She set Seamus down on the counter as she waited for Doc to answer, but he didn't and then she felt strong hands circle around her waist. She spun around quickly and was met with Connor's smiling face, "Hi lass."_

_She couldn't help the anger that went through her as she slapped him across the face and she heard Murphy's chuckle from behind the bar, "I think she is mad."_

_Evie turned on him too, "I'll slap you too Murph!"_

_He hid behind the bar where she couldn't reach him and just grinned. Connor said, "Come on, lass, I came back fer ye. We have te leave town. Come with us."_

_Evie's eyes grew wide as she looked at her son, "Just pack up and leave? Go where?"_

_Connor grinned, "We are goin' back home. Te Ireland with Da."_

_She saw the older man sitting towards the back of the bar and she remembered him from Yakavetta's house. He had helped them get out, and she found out later that he was the twin's father. Evie stared at her son and then back to her husband as she contemplated his idea, could she really just leave? She sighed, "Alright, Connor. We will go with you."_

_He swooped her up and spun her around, "I'm so glad ye agreed. I would have worried 'bout ye 'ere all 'lone without us."_

_He said, "Go get som' of ye an' Seamus' stuff an' come back 'ere."_

_Evie nodded as she left the bar to get her and Seamus' stuff, leaving Seamus with his father while she gathered stuff._

She groaned as she woke from her shock induced unconsciousness and when she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, she found she was in her cell with Daryl watching her. She growled, "Stop watching me, you creeper. Why are you in here anyway? Connor seems to think you are a threat to his position as my husband."

Daryl chuckled as he watched his friend fight to sit up as pain shot through her, "Ya husban' is a bit busy. We found som people."

Evie straightened up as she eyed him, "Are they dangerous?"

Daryl smirked, "Calm down, Evie. Com see."

Evie walked out of the cell and down the stairs with Daryl right at her side. She still stumbled a bit with her walking because the skin on her shoulder tightened every time she moved, sending pain coursing through her body. She made it to the doorway of the cell block area and she laughed, "Daryl told me there are…."

She never finished her sentence as her eyes fell on one person, a tall blonde who had been one of her best friends. She ran to her screaming, "Eunice!"

She threw her arms around her and gripped her tightly, not worrying about the wound on her shoulder that was causing excruciating pain. Eunice whispered, "I didn't think we would ever find you or Connor. I'm so glad we did."

Both women were crying as they held each other. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hey, what 'bout me?"

Evie spun around so fast, her neck should have broken. The tears got worse as she stared at the man before her; she collapsed to the ground as she stared at him. She now saw how similar he did look to Daryl, which was strange. He yanked her up, "Don't do tha lass, me brudder wouldn't be happy if he thinks ye like me better."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Murph, I'm so glad you are here."

Murph kissed her on the forehead as he released her, "We are glad te find ye, but it was horrible te com' in an' find ye had been shot."

Evie spun around and stared at Daryl, "You did it, you brought them here?"

Daryl didn't say a word, but he didn't need to, Evie knew. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek which flustered him, "Don't be doin tha' ya bitch."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh I forgot you are allergic to affection."

He grunted at her, "Dam right I am."

She turned around to walk back to her family when she heard Daryl speak, "Ya helped me git ma brudder back, so I helped ya git yers."

Evie offered him a smile as she turned back to Murphy and Eunice, "Where are Romeo and Paul?"

Both of them looked at the ground and Evie knew the answer. She couldn't really be that sad about Romeo, she hadn't known him, but Paul had been a dear friend to her. Rick broke their reunion though, "I have let this go on long enough. Ever since the CDC, you have refused to tell us your last name. I need to know who the hell you are Evie."

Evie pleaded, "Please don't do this, Rick. I can't tell you."

Rick growled, "Tell me or I will make all of you leave."

Evie couldn't be mad at him, he was just protecting everyone, protecting his family. Evie sighed, "My name is Evelyn MacManus. And that is my husband Connor MacManus and his twin brother Murphy MacManus. My son's name is Seamus MacManus. Happy?"

Rick's eyes flickered in recognition at the names, "No wonder you didn't want to tell anyone your name, your family is full of killers."

Evie growled, "They are not killers, those people fucking deserved it! You don't even know!"

Maggie shook her head, "I don't understand, who are they?"

Glenn pulled Maggie away from Evie slightly, "The MacManus twins of Boston were the Saints."

Maggie gasped as she stared at them but then she remembered what she had read about them. They never harmed a woman or a child, only evil men that had deserved it. The mob bosses and crime people in Boston, the cops had even helped them she had heard. Maggie asked the woman, "And who are you?"

Eunice glanced at the young girl, "Special Agent Eunice Bloom of the FBI. You can say what you want about the boys, but we helped them the entire way. And I assure you that crime declined in Boston because of them."

Rick just eyed them, almost unsure of what to do, "Fine, you can all stay, but one wrong step and I will throw you all out."

Evie nodded to them as she watched Connor walk off with Rick, hopefully to talk to him. Evie walked to her cell to sit down and rest but she heard someone clear their throat as soon as she had closed her eyes. She opened them to meet the gray blue eyes of the older Dixon, "Merle is it?"

He nodded to her and she asked, "What can I do for you?"

He seemed to be glancing at her up and down, and then he said, "What is it wit ma brudder an' ya?"

Evie shook her head, "There isn't anything there. We are friends."

Merle cocked an eyebrow, "I don't believe ya. Tha way ya take up fer him, it's different."

Evie glared at him, "There is nothing between your brother and I, now leave me alone."

Merle smirked as he walked away, "Ya are a hell of a woman, Evelyn."

She jumped up and glared out the doorway, "Don't fucking call me Evelyn!"

He just smirked again as he continued to walk away from her.


	11. The Stupid Friend

Evie was sitting in her cell when Carol walked in, with a deep in thought look plastered on her face. Rice asked, "What's wrong, Carol?"

Carol sighed, "I just had an interesting chat with Daryl."

Evie quirked an eyebrow, "Oh...about what?"

Carol just grinned, not saying anything a word. Evie was just confused by her behavior, somebody wasn't telling her something. Carol began talking mindless small talk, "So how are you doing now that you have your family back?"

Evie smiled, "I feel amazing. I thought they would be lost to me forever but here they are."

Suddenly Maggie yelled, "Come quick, someone is here. I think it's Andrea."

All of the group ran outside to see the new person, and it was Andrea. Rick yanked her inside the gate and took away all her weapons, Evie snickered slightly. Andrea glared at her, "What the hell is so funny about this?"

Evie said, "You being a clueless bitch."

Andrea growled at her, "Watch what you say."

Evie scoffed, "Or what?"

Andrea just walked past her and into the cell area to see the others. Connor grabbed her, "Isn't that your friend?"

Evie nodded, "Yeah, she was."

Evie shoved past Connor and walked into the cell and heard Andrea being defensive, "You all are looking at me as if I am the enemy."

Evie strolled in, walking down the stairs with a laugh, "You are, Andrea. How could you stand by as he threw Daryl into the arena with his own brother and told them to fight? Or when he knocked me to the ground? How could you stay with him? How could you believe a new piece of ass over your friend who risked her life to save your ass after you got left at the farm?"

Evie felt the slap before she had time to react and then her anger just exploded, "You fucking bitch!"

Evie launched herself at Andrea, knocking her to the ground, where she continued to hit her over and over, with Andrea hitting her back. Connor jumped into it to try to pull Evie away, "Evie, stop."

Evie brought her elbow back, nailing her husband in the face and he stumbled backwards. She went back to hitting Andrea, and then Murphy stepped in, "Evie, please."

Evie slammed her fist back to hit Murph in the nose, and then he left her alone too. Daryl finally stepped in and grabbed Evie by the arm and she just glared at him, "Stop this, Evie. I kno ya are mad, but ya can't do this."

Evie's hands twitched as he spoke to her and she wanted to hit him too, but he had never done anything to her. She couldn't be mad at him like she was with the others. Andrea, the one who had let her get hurt, who was the Governor's whore. Connor, her husband who had promised her he would never get caught or leave her. Murphy had done the same thing as Connor. But Daryl had never done anything but be her friend and help her.

She stepped away from Andrea and walked away. She went to her cell and sat down, but Connor walked in. He eyed his wife, "What tha hell was tha'?"

Evie scowled, "You! You fucking left me! You haven't been around me for four fucking years! You promised you wouldn't get caught, promised you wouldn't leave!"

Connor tried to comfort her but she shoved him away, "Don't! I may love you, but I don't really like you right now! I'm just so angry."

Connor asked, "Is tha' why ye hit Murph too?"

Evie nodded, "He did the same thing."

Connor sighed before he walked out of her cell. She heard someone else approach now and looked up to see Eunice, "What was that out there?"

Evie sighed, "I am mad, so mad at them for leaving me alone."

Eunice sat beside her, "Oh you poor dear. I understand why you are mad, I would be too."

Evie smiled at her friend, "I'm so glad I have you here."

Eunice reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "You know your husband won't be happy that you calmed down for that other man though."

Evie nodded, "I know."

Eunice pulled Evie to her feet, "Come on, that woman is leaving."

Evie walked out with Eunice and they proceeded outside to see a car pulled out for Andrea. Evie knew she had to apologize, but she knew it would be hard for her to do. Evie motioned for her to come over to the side and Andrea looked weary to do it. Andrea bruises near her eye and on her cheek and a busted lip. Evie did feel bad now for letting her anger get the better of her, "I'm sorry, Andrea."

Andrea just stared at the woman that had been her friend then she said, "What happened to you?"

Evie looked at the ground and then pointed to Connor, "See that man right there, the one that was with the Governor, that is my husband. His name is Connor MacManus; he is one of the Saints of Boston."

Andrea gasped, "You're the wife of one of the Saints?"

Evie nodded, "That other one is Murphy, my husband's twin brother, the other Saint. You know what happened to them; well I haven't dealt with that yet. I am just so angry about everything."

Andrea nodded, "I understand," and then she did an unexpected thing, she hugged her, "I won't let anything happen to any of you."

Evie nodded as they walked back over to the group and Andrea left. While they were walking back inside, Carol stopped Evie to talk to her, "I told her to kill him."

Evie stared at her friend that she thought was timid, "You told her to kill him?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, I told her to sleep with him, rock his world, and then put a knife in him."

Evie smirked, "Wow Carol, I didn't know you had that in you. Do you think she will do it though?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't really know, we will just have to wait and see."

Evie put her arm around her friend and they walked inside together. It was starting to get late and they all sat around the cell, thinking about what was happening. Merle approached Evie while she sat next to Beth, "Can I talk ta ya?"

Evie nodded as she let him pull her up off the ground and they walked out on the walkway outside, "What do you want Merle?"

Merle sighed, "This is not gonna go well."

Evie raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Merle growled, "As much as I hate ma brudder bein soft, I can't stop it."

Evie shook her head not understanding what he was talking about, "What?"

Merle finally blurted, "Ma brudder likes ya."

Evie eyed him, "We are friends, that's it. And how the hell would you even know, your brother don't tell people how he feels."

Merle scowled, "I'm his brudder, I jus kno. Trust me, ya need ta talk ta him, or this won't end well. Ya husband don't seem like tha understandin type."

Evie nodded at him and he said, "Com on, let's go back in fore he thinks I'm doin sumthin wit ya."

Evie walked back in with Merle and went back to her seat next to Beth and her son.


	12. Opening Up

After the group had a bit of fun, they all went to bed. Connor held up a pack of cigarettes and Evie was sold instantly, she hadn't had a cig in a year. He pulled her out to the walkway that she and Merle had talked on earlier. She puffed on her cig, glad to relax as she smoked. After she was done, Connor pinned her to the door and leaned down to claim her lips. Evie laughed, "Connor, what are you doing?"

He smirked, "What I haven't been able te do fer years."

Evie let him kiss her but as he started to move down her neck, she pushed him back. Her mind flashed to Merle's talk with her and the look Daryl had given them as they walked outside together. Connor glared at her, "What tha hell Evie?"

Evie opened the door and walked inside saying, "I can't do this."

He called after her, "Evie, if ye re still mad at me, I'm sorry."

Evie just ran down the stairs and into the meeting area. Connor didn't follow her but Merle came in, "What did ya do gurl?"

Evie cried, "You! This is all your fault! You just had to tell me your brother had feelings for me!"

Merle chuckled, "Easy gurl, slow down. What ya do?"

She yelled, "I rejected my husband. He wanted me and I told him I couldn't."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "All fer ma brudder huh?"

Evie growled, "We are just friends."

Merle grinned as he walked away, but called back, "Then why not sleep wit ya husband?"

The question he left her with rang through her head as she laid her head on the table, why couldn't she sleep with Connor if her and Daryl were just friends? She had put herself in a hell of a mess. Evie fell asleep against the table that night and in the morning, Eunice woke her. Eunice asked, "What happened?"

Evie cackled, "Connor wanted to have sex but I couldn't."

Eunice cocked an eyebrow at her friend, "Why not?"

Evie cried, "I just thought of what Merle said to me about his brother. And how mad I still am at the boys for leaving me."

Eunice nodded, "That's reasonable sweetie. You have been without him for four years now. Three of which they were in prison and you didn't have anyone because you were raising his son. But this last year, you were with this group, becoming a family and you obviously grew close with the guy, and you son isn't a child anymore. Evie, you need to make a decision here."

Evie shook her head, "I cant. "

Evie got up to walk outside and saw Daryl sitting on one of the benches. She realized that she had some kind of feelings for Daryl, which was crazy considering he was so strikingly similar to Murphy. It was all Daryl's personality, she loved how sassy he was and how they bantered. She sat next to him, "Why you out here all by yourself?"

He growled at her, "Why do ya care? Why ain't ya in there wit ya husband?"

Evie frowned, "So you're going to play the jealousy card? Alright."

He turned to glare at her, "I ain't jealous of shit, ya dum bitch."

She just nodded to him, knowing he wasn't being honest to himself or to her. She sat silently until he spoke again, "So tell me bout ya life wit them."

Evie giggled, "My life with the Saints? God that could make for a soap opera show. I went up to Boston with a friend of mine to get out from under my parents. I was only 16, but I lied my way through everything, even when I met the boys. They thought I was 21. They didn't find out the truth until I found out I was pregnant and I had to tell them. Connor wasn't really all that mad at me for lying, I guess cause he loved me. Seamus was born when I was 18 and 2 years later is when they first became the Saints. The boys were at the bar and I was at the apartment when they got into a fight with some Russian mobsters. They tried to kill them the next morning, but I was over at Doc's with Seamus. After that it all went downhill, I couldn't agree with what they were doing, but I couldn't say it was wrong. One day the two and their pal came back to the apartment, covered in bullet holes. I had to dig them out and cauterize it for all of them. I guess they had caught so much attention that the mobsters zoomed in on me, the helpless female. Seamus had gone out with his daddy and uncle and I was alone when they took me. I was their prisoner for hours until the boys came. They got captured too though and the mob boss shot our friend in front of us."

Tears began to fall down Evie's face as she remembered that day and Daryl saw them and yanked her close, "It's okay, Evie."

Evie just sat there in his arms as she continued, "We were saved by the boys' father. But they disappeared after that, I thought Connor had abandoned me. But 3 months later as I sat in a courtroom for the mob boss that killed our friend, in came my boys. They killed him right there in front of everyone and that's when I realized they were justified in what they did, these men deserved it. As they left, they found me, said they had to leave the country. We went to their homeland of Ireland, which is how my boy picked up the accent. I stayed there for 8 years and even when they came back to Boston to right wrongs, I stayed in Ireland. I didn't come back until Eunice told me they had went to jail. I saw them only once, and they were all banged up and broken looking, it broke my heart. I went back home to my parents then, the parents I hadn't seen in twelve years. I stayed with them until this happened, my parents had to be put down."

Evie wiped her tears away and Daryl just watched her. Evie saw the way he was looking at her, "Daryl, don't do this. Please just forget that we spent all this time together."

He growled, "I don't think I can do tha'."

Neither of them saw that Connor watched them with a scowl on his face; he couldn't lose his wife after finding her. Merle chuckled as he walked up behind him, "Ya are threatened by ma brudder, aren't ya?"

Connor turned to glare at Merle, "I don't wan' te hear ye ramble on."

Merle just laughed again, "Ya are. Ya think ya wife will leave ya fer ma brudder."

Connor grabbed Merle by his shirt, "I said shut it."

Murphy and Eunice saw the argument and went to stop it. Merle kept egging Connor on, "Go ahead, Saint boy."

Connor was about to punch Merle in his smug face when Murphy grabbed his arm, "Stop it, Con."

Connor growled, "He keeps sayin I'm threatened by his brudder."

Eunice pulled Merle away from Connor's threatening fist. Seamus saw the fight that was happening and ran over to his mother, "Ma, Da is fightin."

Evie jumped up and turned to where her son was pointing. She saw that Murphy and Eunice seemed to be handling it so she sat back down. She saw Murphy pull his brother back inside the prison and Eunice walked over to them. Eunice sat beside Evie, "So what was that all about, Eunice?"

Eunice cringed, "Connor saw you two over here, got a bit jealous, and Merle just incited it further."

Daryl groaned, "That's ma idiot brudder fer ya."

Eunice glared at Daryl, "Well your idiot brother almost got killed, Connor was really pissed off."

Daryl shrugged, "He shouldn't be so worried."

Evie heard those words and turned to stare at him in confusion, and then just walked away with her son following her. Eunice turned to Daryl, "He shouldn't be worried huh? So you don't like her?"

Daryl glared at the woman, "I didn't say tha'. Evie jus wouldn't do anythin so he shouldn't worry."

Eunice grumbled quietly, "You would be surprised."

She didn't think Daryl had heard her but he had. She walked back inside the prison and saw Connor walking out, so she stopped him, "You better behave Connor."

He just nodded gruffly to her as he kept walking. He went over to where Daryl was sitting and plopped down next to him, "I will only say this once, stay away from me wife."

Daryl looked at Connor, "Do ya lack trust in ya wife?"

Connor just glared, "Jus' do as I say an' we're all good. I plan on takin our family an' leavin."

Daryl actually laughed at that, "Have ya told Evie bout tha'? I don't think she will agree."

Connor grinned, "She will do whatever she can te keep her family together."

Daryl watched Connor walk away and shook his head, there was no way Evie would leave them all. Evie saw Connor come walking back in from the courtyard and she approached him, "What were you doing out there?"

Connor turned to his wife, "Jus' havin' a chat wit' ye friend."

Evie growled, "You confronted him didn't you? Why can't you just leave it alone? He isn't a threat to our relationship."

Connor glared at her, "Then why not sleep wit' me?"

Evie glared at him, "Because I'm pissed at you, Connor! That has nothing to do with Daryl! You let the only grandfather Seamus had ever known go off with you and he died! His father and his uncle ended up in prison for three years. How am I supposed to tell a child his father and uncle were the Saints of Boston, that they were killers? And then that they went to jail and wouldn't be coming back? Or that he can't tell anyone the name he has because then someone will know who we are? How do I do that Connor?"

Connor was speechless after his wife's tirade, "Evie…I…"

Evie held up her hand, "Save it Connor. I just need to work through this on my own."

As she walked back to her cell, she noticed that everyone was watching them. She was sitting in her cell thinking to herself when Carol announced to her that Rick had come back.


	13. Deadly Encounters

The Governor wanted to have a sit down meeting with them, well with Rick more specifically. Andrea had insisted that they do it, that it would help deal with this. Evie didn't think it was a good idea because the man was unpredictable and unstable, but they agreed to it none the less. Evie had demanded that she go with the group to act as a buffer, having a woman there would maybe make some of the men hesitate to hurt her. Connor had said that since Evie was going, then he would be going to, and Evie knew he just wanted to punch the Governor in the face for laying a hand on her.

It was a bit awkward when they were about to head out and Daryl asked if Evie wanted to ride on the bike, it was what they always did. Evie glanced at Connor but then walked to jump on the bike. They rode towards the feed store that was the meeting spot and Evie hopped off the bike when it stopped. She saw her husband glaring at Daryl and she rolled her eyes as she put her hand on his chest, "Stop it, Connor. I just usually ride with him. I like the bike."

Connor nodded as he pulled his wife to him for a hug, "I'm sorry I seem so jealous. Ye jus' been mad at me but close te him."

Evie put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much. I did marry you, you know. I just have been a bit pissed at you."

Connor put his arm around her as they walked toward the building. Rick looked to Evie and nodded to her and she kissed Connor on the cheek before she walked inside with Rick. She stood at his side as the Governor walked in and the Governor eyed her. He grinned at her but spoke to Rick, "Is this your wife?"

Evie instantly spoke, "No, I'm not his wife. I'm the wife of the man you lied to. I'm the wife of Connor MacManus. And he isn't too happy with you."

The Governor's face fell as he heard that but quickly regained his composure, "You are his wife? Well he certainly did choose well didn't he? You survived all alone without him, and he told me you have a child too. Is he alive and well?"

Evie growled at this man, "Don't talk about my son."

The Governor was about to say something but Andrea walked in. She immediately looked at Evie, "What are you doing in here?"

Evie stared Andrea down, "I'm here to stand by Rick."

Andrea shook her head, "We need to end this feud. If you don't, everyone will die."

Rick stood behind the table with an expression of anxiety. The Governor told Andrea to get out and she stormed out and Rick nodded for Evie to leave to. She walked out the door and saw the others there. Andrea sat down on the bench while Evie hopped up on the hood of the car to sit. One of the Governor's men was talking to Connor and Daryl stood next to Evie by the car, "Ya husband sure didn't like ya bein on ma bike."

Evie laughed, "He was fine with the bike, it's you he has a problem with."

Daryl nodded, "Ya I noticed."

A group of walkers walked up and the people jumped into action. Daryl and the man Connor had been talking to, Martinez, sprung to kill the walkers better than each other. Daryl bested Martinez and then found a box of cigarettes and pulled one out, offering one to Martinez. Evie saw him walk up with the box in his pocket and she yanked it out, snatching a cig along with his lighter. He chuckled, "Didn't kno ya smoked."

Evie nodded as she took a drag from the cig, "Yeah, it's all Connor and Murphy's fault. They started me on it even before I had Seamus."

Daryl laughed as Connor snatched the cig from her mouth, taking a long drag from it before putting it back in her lips. Evie glared at him as she said playfully, "Thief."

Evie saw another man that Connor had identified as Milton, talking to Hershel about his leg. It seemed they were all bounding somewhat, even though they knew what was going to happen between the two groups. Connor grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her over to Martinez, "This is me wife, Evie."

Martinez nodded to her slightly, "Connor, don't do this. We can't be friends anymore. The Governor wants your head on a platter for walking out on us. For choosing them. Same goes for Merle."

Daryl perked up at the mention of his brother, "Well he ain't gettin any of tha'."

Milton got up and walked over to the group that was about to start fighting, "Stop it all of you." The man held his hand out to Evie, "I'm Milton. I am the doctor at Woodbury. I have been keeping track of this thing."

Evie smiled, this man was pretty nice, "I'm Evie MacManus, Connor's wife."

Milton grinned, "I'm so glad to meet you. Connor always talked about you."

Evie shoved Connor playfully, "You talk about me none stop huh?"

Connor grinned sheepishly, "I missed me wife. I couldn't help it."

Milton asked, "And your son? Connor talked about him a lot too."

Evie turned back to Milton, "My son is 15. He is alive and well at the prison."

Milton seemed to be battling something inside as she told him that. He seemed like a good man, a decent man that wouldn't needlessly kill people like the others. Martinez seemed very unstable, somewhat like the Governor. Evie looked over to see Hershel speaking to Andrea on the bench. She looked like a woman that was very lost with all of this. Evie didn't exactly agree with what she had done, she should have left with her friend instead of stay with that madman. She heard the door open and they all proceeded to the front of the cars and as the Governor walked out, Connor socked him in the face. He fell backwards with anger as he glared at Connor, "That's fer touchin' me wife. Ye never should have laid ye hands on her."

The Governor just stood up and leaned closer to Connor, and Evie could see him whisper something to him but no one heard it. The expression on Connor's face though was enough to frighten her. Evie approached her husband as the others left, Andrea included, "What did he say?"

Connor looked at her grimly, "He said he wouldn't touch me…..but ye're a different story."

Evie gasped as she started to shake slightly, what the hell did that mean? Rick said, "We got to get back, let's go."

Evie hopped back on the bike and they rode towards the prison. As they entered the prison yard, Daryl stopped her, "I won't let anythin bad happen ta ya Evie, or Seamus."

Evie just nodded as she walked into the prison with the others. Seamus ran to his parents as they came back and he put his arms around both of them as they listened to Rick. Rick said, "He wants us out. He wants the prison. He wants to harm us for what we did to his town. We are going to war."

Evie took a deep breath as those words washed over her. If they were going to war and could possibly die, she had one thing she had to do: Forgive her husband. She pulled Connor down the halls of the prison and towards the boiler room. She immediately slammed her lips to his as she closed the door. He was shocked at first but then kissed her back with equal ferocity and tried to move her. She whispered, "I can't Connor. I have to stay this way and not turn around."

Connor pulled back slightly, "Why? What happened 'ere?"

Evie said, "My friend died here."

Connor nodded as he pulled her back to him, sealing them with a kiss, "I love ye so much Evie."

Evie smiled through the kiss as he hoisted her up in the air and her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips made their way down her throat, leaving tender simple little kisses, but Evie loved the feel of him against her again. He put her down just long enough to undo his pants and throw them down and for him to yank hers down too. He then yanked her back up onto him as he pressed into her. She moaned as he slide inside her, it had been far too long since she had been intimate with him. He kissed her as he raised her up and down on him, mumbling, "I missed ye so much."

Evie dug her fingers into his back as her body tensed and constricted around him, causing him to snap. He buried himself deep within her as he came undone. He slid down the door with Evie still in his lap, utterly exhausted. She grinned as she laughed her head in the crook of his neck, "I missed you too, Connor. So much."

Connor kissed her forehead, "Glad ye aren't mad anymore."

Evie finally found the strength to stand and yank her pants back on. Connor followed suit shortly after she did and they strolled back to the cells with his arm wrapped around her waist.


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

The next morning, Rick motioned for Evie to come outside with him so she did, "What's wrong Rick?"

He sighed, "The Governor actually wants us to hand over Michonne and then he will leave us alone."

Evie sat silent for a moment and then said, "If you believe that Rick, then you are an idiot. My husband was around men like him more than you know, they cannot be trusted. He is lying."

Rick ran his hand through his hair, "Well I don't know what to do, Evie."

Evie said, "We do what's right. We don't hand her over."

Rick didn't seem like he liked that answer so Evie asked, "Why did you ask me?"

Rick said, "Because you are a good woman. And I thought you would be a good person to talk to about it."

Evie nodded as she went to walk back inside behind Rick, but then she saw Daryl standing by the side of the prison with his crossbow in hand. She walked over to him and asked, "Why you over here all by yourself?"

Daryl looked up into Evie's emerald eyes, "Thinkin ta myself."

Evie cocked her head sideways, "About what Daryl?"

He wouldn't look her in the eyes at first but then suddenly he was right in front of her and he leaned down to touch her sweet lips. Evie froze as he kissed her, she knew this wasn't right, but she didn't push him away immediately. She finally regained her senses and pushed him back slightly, "Daryl, we can't do this. You can't ever do that again."

Daryl touched her arm, "But ya didn't push me way at first."

Evie blushed, "I know, and I should have."

Daryl nodded, "But ya didn't. Just admit ya like me."

Evie shook her head, "I can't do that and you know it."

Daryl ran his hand down her face, "But I can't help likin ya."

Evie turned and fled from him, she had to clear her head of what had just happened. Daryl had acted so out of character and she didn't really quite understand it. Neither of them knew that Murphy had been standing on the walkway and saw the two of them and he sighed. What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't tell his brother what he had just seen.

Evie bumped into Maggie and Glenn as she walked back to the cells. Maggie called to her, "Wait Evie, I wanted to ask you something."

Evie turned and tried to compose herself so no one would see how flustered she was, "About what?"

Maggie asked, "Did anything bad ever happen to you because you were married to him?"

Evie took a deep breath and then nodded, "Yeah, I was kidnapped once. The mob boss at the time had taken me to lure the boys. He had me locked in a room and kept saying horrid things to me. The boys came to kill him and were captured. He shot one of our friends right in front of us."

Maggie gasped, "That's horrible."

Evie nodded, "Yes it was, but I dealt with it. I didn't come back where they could hurt me again; I stayed in Ireland with my boy."

Maggie hugged her, which startled Evie a bit but she let the young woman do it. Evie asked Maggie, "Have you seen Eunice?"

Maggie said, "The blonde that came with your brother? Yeah she is out on the walkway with your brother."

Evie nodded as she walked inside and made her way to the walkway. She opened the door and saw Eunice and Murphy sharing a cigarette. Murphy wouldn't look at Evie and she looked over to where Daryl was standing, now with Seamus. The view from the walkway was very visible to where they had been. She worried inwardly, Murphy had seen them. Evie took the cigarette that Eunice offered her and she lit it with Murphy's lighter. Eunice then randomly blurted out, "I think I got a thing for Merle."

Evie's eyes grew huge, "Are you serious? Merle Dixon?"

Eunice nodded, "I'm a cop, I can't help but have a weak spot for the bad guys. I mean look how soft and malleable I was for the boys."

Evie laughed loudly, "Oh Eunice, no wonder we get along so well."

Eunice laughed as she eyed Murphy, "What about you?"

Murphy blushed slightly, "I don't like anyone."

Eunice rolled her eyes, "You can't lie to me Murph. I'm a woman, it's called intuition. I saw the way you stared at that blonde that was here."

Evie about dropped her cigarette with the scoff she let out, "You want Andrea? Are you kidding? That woman is more trouble than she is worth."

Murphy glared at his sister, "She is apparently a better woman than ye're."

Evie's eyes immediately looked to the ground and Eunice glanced between the two of them, "Okay, what the hell is going on here? You have been glaring at her and she looks like she is going to throw up."

Murphy looked at Evie who had raised her eyes, "Ye tell her."

Evie looked back at the ground and Murphy spoke quietly, "Tha' guy kissed Evie."

Eunice turned to Evie, "Please tell me that didn't happen."

Evie spoke quickly, "He said it, he kissed me. I pushed him away, said I couldn't do it."

Murphy yelled, "Yeah after a bit."

Evie yelled, "Yes, Murphy, I had a lapse in judgment, but I love Connor. I even forgave him."

Murphy nodded, "Yeah….Connor had te tell me 'bout tha'."

Evie blushed at his words, "You two share way too much."

Murphy laughed as he hugged his sister, "I won't tell him this though."

Evie nodded, "Thank you Murphy. But you never answered us, do you like Andrea or not?"

Murphy's blush was enough to say it all and Evie threw her cigarette butt and looked out into the courtyard where Daryl was letting Seamus shoot his crossbow. Her son had gotten quite good with it, and Daryl then handed him one of his own, the old one he had. She smiled, he would have made a good father had all of this not happened.

Evie walked back outside to watch her son and Daryl play with the crossbow. She could see Murphy and Eunice still watching her and talking to themselves from the walkway. Rick called to Evie from the top of the tower and she walked over to climb up to see what he needed. He said, "I thought I saw something outside the gate. Can you go check it out, just in case?"

Evie nodded, "Of course I will Rick."

Evie climbed back down and made her way to the gate, killing any zombies that came near her with her machete. She got to the woods where Rick said he saw something and she went a little further into the woods and then she felt something hit her in the back of the head and everything went black.


	15. Locked Up

Rick walked up to Daryl outside to discuss the present situation with Michonne. He just put it out there, "The Governor offered me a deal. If I hand over Michonne then he leaves us alone."

Daryl said, "It's yer decision Rick. I don't really trust him though. An' can ya jus hand her over like tha'?"

Rick said, "If it saves people, I have to."

Daryl just nodded and watched Rick walk away to find Merle. The MacManus twins approached Daryl, "Have ye seen Evie?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ask Rick, she went out ta check on him while he was on watch earlier."

Connor nodded, "Thanks Daryl."

Rick was asking Merle if he would help them deliver Michonne and he said he would but he also was adamant that Rick would back out of it. Rick was content knowing that Merle would actually be helping a bit but as he walked out, he ran into the twins. Murphy asked, "Sheriff, have ye seen me sister?"

Rick's brows furrowed at the question, he had been so worried about the Governor that he had forgotten that he had sent Evie out to check out movement in the woods. He rushed out of the prison and towards the courtyard, looking towards the woods. He had everyone a bit frightened now, "I swore I saw something so she said she would check it out. I completely forgot about it, I thought she had come back."

Daryl's face almost exactly mimicked Connor's with the fear displayed on them. Connor swore, "We have te go after her."

Rick shook his head, "We have to figure out this Governor thing first, and then we can search for her."

Connor didn't like the idea but he nodded. He didn't want to argue with the sheriff and cause problems, he knew Evie could take care of herself.

Daryl turned to walk away and go see his brother. He was sitting in the control room messing with stuff. Daryl started talking but Merle just kept dogging him, asking him if he had any balls. Daryl growled, "We can't do this witout people anymore."

Merle scowled, "Rick will back out ya kno."

Daryl nodded, "I hope he does."

Merle scowled, "Why? I still can't stay here?"

Daryl asked, "Why?"

Merles face contorted in pain, "These people look at me like I'm the devil."

Daryl said, "It doesn't matter, ya are ma brudder so ya will stay. I jus' want ma brudder back. An' we got another problem now."

Merle asked, "What problem?"

Daryl said, "Evie is missin."

Merle picked at him, "Awe so ya wanna go look fer ya girlfriend?"

Daryl growled, "She ain't ma anythin."

Merle nodded, "Sure baby brudder, I kno ya want tha' gurl."

Daryl scowled and stormed out of the room, practically running into Eunice who was walking up to the door. Eunice walked into the room and asked, "What was that all about?"

Merle shook his head, "Mind ya business. Git out."

Eunice frowned, "Fine, see if I try to give you anything again, You asshole."

Eunice went to walk out but he asked, "What tha hell were ya gonna give me?"

Eunice just grinned and walked over to him, "Well I can't tell you, it's better to show you."

She leaned forward to kiss him and a first he flinched away but then he accepted it and gave in.

* * *

Rick was rummaging through the trash pile outside to find something to tie Michonne up with, but when he looked up again he saw Lori on the walkway. He looked down and mumbled, "You aren't real." But when he looked up, she was still standing there, watching his every move. He flung the wire down and walked back inside. He told Hershel, "I can't do it."

Hershel was stunned and watched Rick walk outside. Rick glanced around at the group that was sitting in the courtyard. Rick spoke to Daryl, "I can't do it."

Daryl smiled, "Definitely the right decision."

Rick nodded, "I need to go tell Merle that though. You know where he is?"

Daryl walked with Rick to where he had last seen Merle. They found a bag on the ground and assumed that Merle had taken Michonne to fulfill the deal. Daryl said he would go after him and Rick should stay to protect the others. He left through one of the doors with his crossbow in hand; he planned on looking for Evie too.

* * *

Evie woke up in a metal room that was not at all familiar to her; she had no idea where the hell she was. She felt the knot on her head so she knew she had to have been unconscious for a bit and she wondered what the hell had happened. She knew that the Governor was probably the one who had snatched her, but she couldn't be positive because she hadn't seen who had done it. The door suddenly opened though and he walked in with a huge smirk on his face, "I see you are finally awake, that's good. I wanted to speak with you before I leave to go slaughter your people."

Evie glared at this man as he spoke some more, "I told Connor that I wouldn't touch him, but hurting you will hurt him so…"

Evie held her head up, "What are you going to do?"

He chuckled, "I will deal with all of the traitors when I return, for now I will just leave you in this room."

She watched him turn his back and walk away. Evie sat in the chair, terrified for her life. She fought against the handcuffs that held her hands; they were on too tightly for her to just slip out of them. She knew what she would have to do to get out of here but it would hurt like fucking hell to do it. Her mind flashed back to the day in Yakavetta's house, how Connor had broken Murphy's hand to get him out. She would have to do that, it was the only way. She looked behind her and saw her weapons on the table, she just had to break the one hand and get the knife behind her to undo the other one. She took a deep breath as she brought her foot up with her boot and slammed it against her left hand. She heard a crunch but she still couldn't slip her hand out. She bit down on her lip as she slammed her foot into it again, snapping the bones in her hand. Her lip was now bleeding and she slid her hand out of the cuff to reach behind her and try to grab her knife. It fell from the table and landed near her so she scooted it forward with her foot. She scooped it up and tried to maneuver it in her broken hand. She finally got the other cuff undone and she got all her weapons and made for the door.

She hoped no one was guarding it because she didn't know if she could get the gun in her hand properly. There wasn't and she counted her blessings as she slipped out of the town unnoticed.

* * *

Daryl had been gone for a while and the others started to worry about the Dixon's and Evie. Seamus walked up to his dad and uncle, "Do ye think Ma is ok?"

Connor put his hand on his sons back, "Ye Ma is a tough woman, she is fine."

Seamus nodded, "Shouldn't we go look fer her?"

Connor sighed, "We will."

Connor and Murphy got up to find Rick, "We're goin' after them."

Rick shook his head no but then he saw Michonne returning alone and he said, "Go find them."

They didn't need to be told twice as they took off out the gate. Connor and Murphy ran to try to catch up with Daryl. He couldn't have gotten very far ahead of them, so they just kept running until they reached the meeting spot. Connor was faced with a terrifying sight when they got there though, Evie was on the ground in front of Merle and she was fumbling to try to get her gun. Her face flashed with the fear of what was happening as Daryl stood frozen.


	16. Will She Survive This?

Evie ran towards Daryl and Merle ecstatic to see them, "Daryl! Merle!"

She ran into Merle and fell backwards at seeing that Merle was covered in blood and then he turned his blood red eyes on her. He was a walker now, the Governor must have killed him and let him turn. She saw that Daryl was breaking at seeing his brother like this. She screamed as Merle advanced on her and she fumbled to pull her gun from its holster and fire it at Merle. She couldn't do it with the broken hand and she started to cry as he was almost on her, but then Merle was thrown sideways.

Evie gasped as she was looking into her husband's bright blue eyes now, "Evie, are ye alright?"

Evie nodded as Connor lifted her hand gingerly and looked at it, "Me poor baby, did ye break ye own hand?"

Evie nodded again as she tried to smile at him through all the pain, "True MacManus style."

Then all she heard was a crunch and all she saw was red as zombie Merle chomped into Connor's arm. Connor shoved walker Merle backwards and Connor fell to the ground grabbing his gushing arm. They had both forgotten about Merle, only focusing on each other,

Evie screamed as she saw Merle tear a chunk out of Connor's arm and Daryl shoved Merle away from them with tears coming down his face. Evie hovered over her bleeding husband, 'Don't leave me Connor, please!"

Murphy was instantly next to her, grabbing his brother's hand, "Connor, ye will be alright."

Connor stroked Evie's face, "I will always love ye Evie, no matter what. Take care of Seamus."

Evie sobbed against his chest, "Connor, no! I won't let you just die on me, you can't do this."

Connor yelled, "Murph, get 'er away. Don't let 'er see ye kill me."

Evie bawled, "No, Connor, you can't. You can't leave us."

Connor kissed her cheek, "I love ye so much.. Deo (Forever) Evie. I'm sorry I left ye 'fore an' now, but I have te."

Evie was pulled away by Murphy and Connor yelled, "Redneck come 'ere."

Daryl walked up to the dying Connor with tears still brimming in his eyes. Evie looked over to where Merle had been and his body was lying on the ground with about a dozen stab wounds in his face. Daryl had killed his own brother, no wonder he was so broken looking as he approached her husband. Daryl gruffly asked, "What?"

Connor motioned for him to come closer and he whispered, "Ye love me wife, maybe not the same, but ye at least like 'er. Take care of 'er. She will need it. I need ye te promise me Daryl."

Daryl nodded, "I promise Connor. I'll take care of her an Seamus."

Connor nodded as the fever started to wreak havoc on his senses but he called Murphy back over. Daryl walked over and took Evie from Murphy as he walked back over to his brother. Evie just sobbed against Daryl's chest as he tried to wrap up her broken hand. Evie screamed, "Wait!"

Murphy stopped what he was doing and turned to his sister. Evie cried as she spoke, "Say the prayer, we have to."

Murphy nodded as he started it and Evie recited it with him as she came to kneel next to Connor. And Shepherds we shall be  
For thee, my Lord, for thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand  
That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Et Spiritus Sancti.  
Connor grabbed her hand as they finished it and he pulled her down so he could whisper something to her. She sat back with a gasp as the tears poured down her face once more and Daryl scooped her up, "Com on."

Evie screamed, "No, I can't leave him!"

Murphy pointed to the direction they had come from, "Take 'er back te the prison."

Daryl nodded as he pulled Evie away but she yelled, "I love you Connor. I'm so sorry."

Daryl had her halfway to the prison when Murphy caught up to them. Evie could see the depression in Murphy's eyes as they all walked silently back to their home. Evie reached over to grab Murphy's hand and she linked her fingers with his. He looked over at her and she saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he was dying on the inside, but he was trying to be strong for her. Evie whispered, "It's okay to break, you don't have to be strong for me."

Murphy shook his head, "I have te, fer ye an' Seamus."

Evie just stayed tucked in Daryl's arms as he helped her walk. She didn't look up at Murphy again, she couldn't right now

They finally made it back to the prison and Evie just walked straight to her cell, the others all gathered in a group as Eunice demanded to know what had happened. Murphy scowled, "Tha' dam' man let Merle become a walker. Con saved Evie from him but got bit."

Eunice gasped as she heard that and then the one person they hadn't wanted to tell just yet walked in, Seamus. He started to cry already, "Me Da is dead?"

Evie had heard them all talking from her cell, had heard her son ask that dreadful question so she walked out of her cell, "Seamus."

He ran straight up to her and fell into her arms and was bawling. She walked back into her cell and held him as he cried. Daryl walked in and sat down on the bed as he watched the two. Evie reached for him and he sat next to her as she cried with her son. Murphy walked in and saw them all, every one of them had tears in their eyes. He asked, "Daryl, can I speak te me sister alone?"

Daryl nodded as he got up from the ground to walk out of the cell. Murphy sat down next to her, "Evie, what did he say te ye?"

Evie whispered to her son, "Go see your aunt Eunice."

Seamus didn't understand why his mother was telling him to leave but he did as he was told. Evie turned sadly to her brother, "He told me God had showed him our daughter."

Murphy furrowed his brows, "But ye ain't have a…." then he understood, "Ye're pregnant?"

Evie sobbed harder, "I feel so horrible for hoping it isn't true."

Murphy put his hand over his face in frustration and sadness, it was nice that there was a lasting part of Connor still there, but a pregnancy in this world was not good. He hugged her before he walked out and told Seamus he could go back in.

Evie just sat in her cell, lacking all emotion, holding her son's crying form, "You just remember that your Da loved you."

Seamus asked, "Is Daryl goin' te take car' of us again?"

Evie nodded, "And your Uncle Murphy and Aunt Eunice. And all the others care for us too."

Seamus nodded and walked out of his mother's cell to pack up their stuff. Daryl walked back in, "Ya okay?"

Evie shook her head, "I'll never be okay, Daryl, but I must muster on for my son….and daughter."

Daryl's mouth dropped, "Ya daughter?"

Evie nodded sadly, "Connor told me I was pregnant."

Daryl touched her stomach, "Will ya let me help ya raise her?"

Evie actually started to cry again, "I don't know, Daryl. I just miss my husband right now."

Daryl held her against him, "I kno, I miss ma brudder."

Evie looked up into those blue eyes of his, so similar to her husband's and she sighed. And yet his physical features made him look just like Murph. Daryl and her were so much alike, but yet so different. She put her head against his chest as she tried to rid herself of the rest of the tears she had.


	17. Following God's Orders

Evie woke up the next morning, hoping that it was all a dream, but it wasn't. The dream she had that night was horrible.

_Connor was there in front of her, "Evie, I know it hurts that I'm gone, but ye have to go on. Listen te me Evie, when ye were taken, he took Andrea too. Ye need te go find her. She is at Woodbury in the back area."_

_Evie shook her head, "I can't go back there."_

_Connor said, "Evie, do this for me. Ye have te save her, its why I was sent te talk te ye."_

_Evie asked, "You were sent?"_

_He nodded, "Te tell ye, by God. Just like he told me of our daughter. She is so beautiful Evie."_

_She saw flashes of what she assumed was Woodbury. She saw a red door and metal doors and the area they had saved Maggie and Glenn from. She assumed this was where Andrea was._

Evie woke up with a gasp and knew the tears were going to come again. She felt people sitting next to her and she heard their snores. She opened her eyes to see her son snuggled against her side and she was against Daryl's chest. She wiggled out from between them, but the movement woke Daryl. He eyed her, "Evie, are ya alright?"

Evie nodded slowly with a sad face, "Just need to get some air."

He asked, "Ya gonna go alone?"

Evie said, "I need to."

He didn't say anything but just slowly closed his eyes to rest some more. She saw Seamus scoot closer to Daryl and lean against him. As she went towards the doorway, she looked back and saw how good they looked together. She turned to walk towards the courtyard and she let out a deep breath as she faced the early morning air. As soon as she was a good distance away from the cells, she fell to the ground and started to bawl. She sobbed, "Connor, why did you leave me?"

Her anger then turned towards the one thing that controlled their fates, "Why did you take him from me? He didn't deserve to die! He did everything you told him to, everything, but yet he had to die? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She quieted when she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly wiped her face, trying to cover up her tears. The person sat down on the ground next to her, "Evie, it will be ok."

Evie fell into Murphy's arms as he held onto her, "It won't be okay Murph. It will never be, I can't do this."

He sighed as he held her tighter, "Evie, I want ye te have this." He handed her a picture of a woman and two babies.

Evie raised an eyebrow, "What is this?"

Murphy tried to smile, "That is our Ma, and the two of us."

Evie glanced at it and the tears threatened to fall again, "Why are you giving me this?"

Murphy said, "My nephew deserves te keep it. It's a picture of his grandmother he never got te meet."

Evie said, "She was beautiful."

Murphy nodded, "Ma was a heck of a woman. She had te be te put up with us two."

Evie snickered, "You two were a handful huh?"

He smirked, "Of course, we are the MacManus boys."

Evie looked depressed again so Murphy changed the subject, "Did ye friend tell ye how they found me and Eunice?"

Evie glanced up and shook her head. Murphy said, "We were held up in a house all by ourselves. We had started out near Atlanta, trying te find ye. Eunice had went out te get stuff and she got caught by some walkers. Daryl and Merle saved her, so she brought them te the house. We started te talk and he asked who I was so I told him my name. It seemed te spark something in him, like he knew the name. All he did was ask if I had a twin brother and I said yes. He told me that I needed to come with him, that he knew someone that would want te see me. Eunice and I decided te follow them, and we ended up here."

Evie blinked, "I told him who I really was before he left us, told him my name."

Murphy spoke with sadness, "Its fucking messed up that we all come together, only te…..nevermind."

Evie sighed, "He came to me in my dream last night. Told me that God had sent him to tell me that I had to go back to Woodbury to save Andrea."

Murphy looked up with worry, "What?"

Evie nodded, "That's what he told me, so I think I have to do it."

Murphy was about to say something when Daryl walked out and eyed the two of them. Evie turned to Daryl, "I need to borrow your bike."

He looked at her like she was nuts, "Evie, ya have a broken hand. How do ya expect ta drive? And why ya want ta take my bike?"

Evie said, "I'll take Murph with me then."

Daryl shook his head, "No, we need Murphy here fer when the Governor attacks."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Then Eunice will come with me. Just stop asking questions and let me do this."

Evie saw Murphy nod his head to Daryl from the corner of her eye and Daryl growled as he ran his hands through his hair, "Fine, the keys are in the bike. If ya aren't back by night, I'm coming ta find ya."

She just nodded as she watched Murphy walk inside to get Eunice for her. Daryl eyed Evie, "What the hell are ya planning?"

Evie stared at the ground, "Just let me do this."

He shook his head as he walked away from her. Eunice came out with her guns in their holsters, "I hear you and I are going somewhere."

Evie nodded as she got on the bike, "Come on, you have to drive."

Eunice got in front of her as Evie wrapped her arm around her and they sped down the road. A bit down the road, Eunice stopped to ask, "Where are we going Evie?"

Evie said, "To Woodbury. Just keep going down this road."

They reached the feed store spot and Evie told her to pull the bike over to wait for the Governor's men to go by. Once they saw the cars leave, they continued down the road and to the town. When they reached the outskirts, they parked the bike and began looking for a way inside that wouldn't attract attention. She thrust her knife into the metal siding that covered the side of the town. She tore it back so they could get inside and then they slowly took off into the back area of the town, looking for the red door that Connor had showed her. She finally found it and busted the door in and continued to go inside. She saw how confusing the inside was so she yelled out, "Andrea? Andrea, can you hear me?"

She heard a faint call, "Evie?"

Evie and Eunice ran towards the voice and flung the door open quickly. She saw a walker going towards Andrea and she flung her knife into its head with her good hand. The zombie fell to the ground dead and Evie went towards where Andrea was trying to get her other hand out of the cuff. Andrea eyed Evie with wonder, "Why did you come back for me? How did you even know I was here?"

Evie looked at the ground with sad eyes, "It doesn't matter. I did, that's all that matters."

Andrea eyed her with curiosity and Evie asked, "You were here for a while right?"

Andrea nodded and Evie asked, "Do you know where Connor stayed?"

Andrea said, "I think he stayed above the Governor."

Evie felt her eyes start to water, "I need you to take me there."

Andrea motioned for the two to follow her as they ran towards the inner part of town. They entered the building and it was so strange for it to be so quiet. Andrea finally reached the door and she opened it slowly to look inside. Evie walked inside and she saw all the things on his wall, he had collected things about her while he was in prison. The newspaper articles littered the wall and she felt her legs turn to jelly as she glanced around the room. Eunice saw the look on her face and held her, "Evie, this was a bad idea."

Evie shoved her away, "It wasn't. I need this."

Evie began to pull all the articles off the wall along with a few pictures he had of the family. Her eyes then fell on a very sad photo, one that she didn't know anyone had. It was a picture of her with Annabelle and Seamus. Evie collapsed to the ground as the pain overtook her, and both women looked sadly at her. Eunice said, "This was a bad idea, Evie. Come on, we have to go."

Evie shook her head, "Leave me alone, I have to get his stuff. I have to keep it all."

Eunice pulled Andrea with her, "We will leave you alone for now Evie. We will be outside."

Evie didn't respond as they left. They walked outside into the street and Andrea asked, "What is wrong with her?"

Eunice sighed, "Nobody told us details but Merle was turned and he tried to bite Evie, so Connor saved her. He got bit in the process. She hasn't dealt with it."

Andrea covered her mouth as she gasped, "That poor woman."

Eunice was about to say something else when they heard a voice, "Hey! Hold it! Who are you?"

Eunice and Andrea both freaked and turned to run but the man called out again, "I won't hurt you. We are taking people away to a safe place."

Andrea made a face as if she was thinking but then she called out ot the man, "Rick? Is that you?"

He jogged over to where they were and he smiled, "Andrea? You're alright?"

Andrea nodded, "Evie said she had to come for me."

Rick nodded but then he looked around, "Where is she?"

Eunice spoke up, "Evie wanted to see where Connor stayed. She is having a bit of a breakdown. Are Daryl or Murph with you?"

Rick nodded, "Both."

Eunice said, "I need them both here."

Rick jogged back over to where they were and he pointed to where Eunice stood down the road. The two men ran over to Eunice and asked, "Where is she?" almost simultaneously.

Eunice showed them to the room where Evie had started to pack up all of Connor's stuff into bags and place them outside the door. He didn't have very much so by the time they got back up to where she was, the room was almost bare. Her anger then won out as she started to slam furniture and her hands against the walls. She kept screaming, "I fucking hate you! How could you take him from me?!"

Murphy stood in the doorway watching his sister and then turned to Daryl, "I'll let ye handle this."

Daryl turned in shock, "Are ya serious?"

Murphy nodded, "Come back te the prison when ye get her te calm down."

Murphy pulled Eunice with him back outside. Daryl walked into the room carefully as he saw her collapse to the ground. Her hand was bleeding again through the bandages, "Evie, darlin, ya hand is bleedin."

Evie spoke with no emotion, "I know. I probably rebroke the mending bones. Oh well."

Daryl slowly walked over to her, "Evie, ya have ta git up. We have ta go back ta our home."

Evie looked up at him from her position on the floor, "A home is where the people you love are. All I have left is Seamus."

Daryl scowled, 'What about your brother in law? Or Eunice? Or Carol?"

She didn't say a word, she just stared up at him. His temper came out, "Or what about me goddamn it?"

She looked away from him as he said himself but he grabbed her up from the ground, "Ya will stop this right this minute, Evie! I understand what ya lost, I lost my brother too."

Evie then glanced around quickly as if she realized something, "Where did the bags go?"

Daryl scowled but said, "Murphy took them back in the car with the others."

Evie yelled, "I have to get them now, it's important."

Daryl was freaked at how she was suddenly acting but he nodded as they headed towards where she had parked the bike. All of the others had already left to the prison so it was just the two of them. Daryl made her sit in front of him so she could make sure she wouldn't fall off as they sped back to the prison.


	18. The Item That Leads to Salvation

Evie sat in silence as Daryl dove them back to the prison. Once they were in the gated area, she all but leapt off the bike as he parked it. He called, "Evie?"

She didn't listen and she didn't stop as she ran into the cell block, going straight for Murphy. She finally found him and about screamed, "Where are the bags?"

He jerked back from her demanding tone, "Seamus has them."

She went running to his cell, he hadn't gotten a chance to open them yet. She let out a loud sigh as she snatched the bag and dragged it into the open. She started to fling the papers out of it and everyone stared at her. Murphy approached her, "Evie, ye are freaking everyone out."

She shook her head as she kept digging and Daryl tried to stop her. She threw her arm back and hit him without meaning to. She heard her son's voice at the same time she found the paper. She screamed, "I found it!"

Everyone just stared at her with wonder so her son asked, "Found what Ma?"

She jumped up with a large grin, "Our salvation. And Connor gave it to us."

Daryl groaned, "What are ya talking bout?"

She held the paper up as she read it out loud, "Local royalty family, the O'Halloran's have signed their immaculate 10 acre summer house in Tennessee over to their only daughter, Evelyn. It was signed over to her on her 16th birthday for her present, along with a 10 million dollar trust. The house is a huge plantation style mansion, complete with surrounding fence."

Murphy's mouth fell, "Ye are a trust fund baby?"

Evie became very self-conscious as he asked that and then Daryl added to it, "So ya were a rich bitch?"

Evie glared at both of them, "Yes, I was filthy fucking rich. I saw the house once before I left home. It's completely safe, surrounded by a five foot wrought iron fence."

Daryl sighed, "Ya think it's a safe place from all this?"

Evie nodded, "It is. The basement was stocked with stuff. And if we run out, we make runs, but the house is mine and we will all be safe. It has a gate in front. We could even set up more perimeters inside all the land if you wanted to."

Daryl nodded, "Murph and I will talk to Rick bout it. Ya take this stuff in ya cell."

She scooped up the papers and the bag and walked to her cell. Seamus followed behind her and asked, "Can ye tell me about all this Ma?"

She looked down at the papers she had dropped on the floor of her cell and nodded slowly. Seamus picked up the one about her leaving, "What is this one?"

Evie laughed as she took the paper, "I ran away from my parents. I wanted to go out and see the world. The reporters thought it news worthy that the heir to the O'Halloran's had run off."

He picked up another one with a picture of McGinty's on it. She thought back for a moment and grinned, "I met your father and uncle in that bar. They started a huge bar fight that night that eventually made them the Saints. I had been at home with you at the time."

He pushed the papers around and found another with the title: Two men now deemed the Saints shot up a hotel room full of mafia men last night. He held it up to her, "What was this?"

Evie said, "That was their first real job. They went in all halfcocked and almost got themselves killed."

Murphy appeared in the doorway, "Nah, we didn't. We were just a bit unorthodox. We were hanging from the ceiling shooting people."

Evie looked up at him with her mouth open, "Don't tell him the sordid details."

Murph chuckled as he sat beside Evie and Seamus held up another. Evie cringed at this one, "They went to a house to get this one guy. It was horrible. Noah didn't know who they were; they didn't know who he was. They had a huge gun fight. I remember having to patch them up. There was so much blood."

He held up the most heartbreaking one. It had a picture of Yakavetta's house on it. She took a deep breath, "They kidnapped me when they found out I was your father's wife. You were out with your dad and uncle. I remember how he tied me up and left me in that cold dank room. He told me when the guys came for me; I'd watch him kill them. The guys came, got captured and we all watched as your Uncle Rocco was killed. It was horrible; I never fully recovered after that. Your father and uncle also left right after that."

He held up the one with the courtroom. Murph answered it, "We came in to finish, it was 3 months later. We had to leave ye Ma and ye alone shortly. It nearly killed Connor. But we came in that courtroom and we shot that man who killed Rocco. Ye mother had been there watching it all. She came to the bar later and we left."

The next article Seamus picked up said that: Saints in the wind, where did they go?

Evie said, "We went to Ireland then. With your Da, uncle Murph, and grandpa."

Murph saw Seamus digging through the papers and he yanked up the picture she had seen on Connor's wall, "Where did this come from?"

Evie glanced up with sad eyes, "I went and saw her."

Murph's voice rose, "When?"

Evie still spoke calmly, "When you went back to Boston. I wanted Seamus to meet his grandmother. I wanted her to know me. I wanted her to see her son had done something good with his life. She was so kind and sweet to me when I told her who I was. She practically adored Seamus since he was her grandson."

Murph's voice was sad and empty now, "I miss her. Ma was always a hell of a woman. I wonder if she is still alive. Or Uncle Sibeal."

Evie put her hand on his shoulder as Seamus picked up other papers and Murphy had to explain because Evie had never been there. Her mind faded out as she remembered them running around on the plains with Seamus chasing after the sheep as a child. Connor would chase him till he grew tired then he would spin around and grab Evie up and spin her around, kissing her. She would grin and say, "Put me down Connor." She dearly wished to go back to that.

Once she came back to the present, Murphy was getting up, "Well it's late. I'm going to get some sleep."

All the others were asleep already and she watched Seamus walked to his cell with Carl. She looked over and saw he left his wallet on the table and she opened it to pull out the important picture. She grabbed the one with Annabelle and walked out on the walkway. She stared out at the night sky as she held these pictures. She kept staring at them as if she willed them to come back to life.

Daryl walked outside to check on her, "Evie, ya alright?"

Evie motioned him over and he walked over slowly, usually when she was upset she pushed people out. He sat down carefully next to her. She handed him the five pictures she possessed. He glanced at them, "What is this?"

She smiled slightly, "My past. I'll explain them to you."

He held up the first one, "That is Celia and I before we met the boys. She was my best friend."

He put it behind the others as he held the next one up. Evie laughed, "That's right after I had Seamus. That is Rocco up above my head. He is the friend we lost that night I was kidnapped."

His face was grim as he pulled the next one up. She would only glance at them quickly before speaking, "That is us and the boys' father Noah with Agent Bloom and Agent Smecker. They were good friends to us, as were some others at Boston PD. We were in Ireland in hiding at the time."

As he went to different pictures, the stories just got grimmer; she had lost so many people. He held the next one up. She smiled at that one, "That is Annabelle, the boys' mother. I took Seamus to see her when the boys came back to Boston. She was the kindest woman."

He sighed as he held up the last one. She grimaced at it, "That is my parents with me and Seamus. That is when we came back when I found out the boys were in prison and Noah had died. For once, I had been happy in my parents' home...until all this happened."

He set the pictures down, "Why ya telling me all this?"

She leaned over to bring him forward as she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Because you care."

She grabbed the pictures as she got up and walked inside to her cell. Daryl was left sitting there, thoroughly stunned for once in his life. What the hell had gotten into that woman?


	19. Heading Out

Evie was sitting outside with her son and Eunice when Daryl and Murph came walking up to her. Daryl said, "Rick said we can go to this house if you think it's safe. He wants us to leave soon."

Evie glanced up with worry, "Am I making the right choice here?"

Daryl nodded, "If you think it's safe, then yes. We have a chance to be safe and happy. We have to take it."

Evie stood up, "Come on Seamus, let's go get our things together."

Evie began to slowly pack up her things, saddened by the fact that she would be leaving the last place she had been with Connor at. She put all the papers back inside the bag she had gotten from the place Connor had stayed, she wouldn't leave them behind. She slowly packed up the few articles of clothing that she had gathered during her time with the group. She picked up her guns and looked them over. They were Connor's guns; it was her lasting piece of him. She touched his rosary that was still around her neck and the tears started to come down again. She couldn't help but feel like she was leaving him behind, a fact that was eating at her. She heard Seamus, Ma, ye alright?"

Evie slowly raised her eyes to meet her son's, "I just miss your Da."

He walked over to her and hugged her, "I know Ma. I miss him too."

They loaded up all their stuff into the vehicles and got ready to leave. Seamus got into the car with Carl and Rick. Eunice was in the bus with all the children and older people. Murphy rode with Andrea in the back of the truck that Glenn and Maggie had.

Evie glanced back at the prison as they pulled out of the interior part. She was on the back of Daryl's bike like she always was. She knew they weren't that far from the house but it would take quite a bit since the roads would be blocked with cars and walkers.

Daryl was the head of the convoy as they sped down the back roads to try to get up to Tennessee to find the house. The trip would usually take only two hours but with the roads blocked, it took like five.

They had to make numerous stops to gather more supplies and siphon out more gas for the vehicles. People would have to use the bathroom, so they would have to stop. Each stop brought more anxiety to Evie as they approached the house. She worried that it would be overrun or it wouldn't be safe. She was just constantly worrying and Daryl saw it. He touched her shoulder, "Calm down Evie. It will be alright. The house will be fine. We will be fine. You will have a place to be safe to have your daughter. I promise."

She didn't respond to him but just readied herself for the ride again. Her thoughts drifted off to the last time they had been forced from a safe place.

_They had been on the farm, deciding what they would do with that kid they had picked up in town. The group had decided that killing him would be the best bet, so they were ready to do it, until Shane came running up to saw the kid had gotten away. Daryl took a small group to go out looking for him while Shane went with Rick. _

_A bit later, Daryl and Glenn came back but the other two didn't. Daryl told everyone that the kid had his neck snapped which meant that Shane had killed him. They all gathered out on the porch when they saw a fire roar to life in the barn. Something was terribly wrong with that. That's when they noticed the horde, and they were all headed straight to them. Evie turned to her son, "You have your gun ready?"_

_He nodded vigorously, "Aye Ma."_

_She glanced sideways at Daryl, "We ready to do this?"_

_He nodded, "Let's go."_

_She jumped off the porch with Daryl and Seamus, firing at all the walkers that came close. After a bit of shooting, they realized how hopeless it was. Daryl yelled, "The farm is lost. Git out of here."_

_Evie spun around to find her son and she saw Lori running out with Beth and Patricia. Seamus came running up to his mother's side as they saw a walker bite into Patricia's arm. Beth was screaming bloody murder and Lori had to pull her away from the lost woman. Lori screamed, "Come on Evie. We have to get out of here."_

_Evie grabbed her son's hand and ran towards the truck that Lori pulled Beth into. T-Dog was driving the truck and Evie pulled Seamus into the truck bed with her as they continued to fire at the walkers. Evie screamed, "Go! Go now!"_

_The truck sped away and Evie relaxed in the back. They were driving for a while when Evie finally told them to pull over. She said, "We have to go back out to the highway. That's where the group would go."_

_T-Dog shook his head, "No, we can't. Walkers will be everywhere. We have to keep going."_

_Lori screamed, "My husband and son are still back there. We are going back!"_

_Evie stood behind Lori on the decision, she wasn't going to leave behind the people she considered family. Finally, he cursed and agreed to drive back to the highway. As they got closer, Evie could see the group's vehicles. When the truck stopped, Lori jumped out to hug her husband and son. Beth ran to her father and sister. And Evie jumped out and ran straight to Daryl and Carol. She hugged them both and said, "I'm glad I made us come back."_

_Daryl grinned slightly at her._

She was pulled out of her memories of the farm by the feeling of the bike slowing down. She looked ahead of her and saw the large mansion in front of them. They had finally found somewhere safe to stay. Or at least, that's what she thought until she saw the light coming from one of the upper windows.


	20. Safe Haven

Evie waited until Daryl slowed down his bike and she jumped off. She ran towards the gate and jumped over. She glanced back at the others, "Stay here and let me check this out first."

Seamus nodded to his mother, "Be careful Ma."

Murphy stepped up, "Ye aren't going in there alone. It ain't safe. I'm coming with ye."

Evie sighed, "Then move your ass, Murph."

He groaned as he climbed over the fence, "I ain't as young as I used to be."

Evie rolled her eyes at him, "You are pitiful. Hurry up."

He ran up behind her and they made their way to the house. Both had their guns out and ready. As Evie got to the door, she was terrified of what she might be inside. This had been like a last hope. She didn't want to be responsible for being wrong. Evie opened the front door and the house was quiet. There were lights on though which meant someone had to have been in the house at least recently.

They searched through the house and then from out of the shadows, someone jumped Evie and knocked her to the ground. Evie rolled and slammed the person down and pointed her gun in her face. Evie and the person finally made eye contact and they recognized each other. Evie asked, "Celia?"

Celia lay on the ground looking up at the girl who had been her best friend, "Oh my God, Evie, you're alive."

Evie stepped off of her and helped her to her feet. Murphy had come running and laughed as he saw her, "Well look who it is. The girl who threw her own friend out fer loving someone."

Celia cringed at Murphy's words, "I was a horrible bitch to do that to you, Evie."

Evie stared at her, "You are just apologizing so I won't throw you out."

Celia began to whimper, "I ain't that cruel, Celia. You can stay. But this is my house and my group is going to be staying here."

Celia nodded, "We came here shortly after it happened. I remembered your parents have this place to you. I knew it would be safe. What was left of my group went out the other day and didn't come back. I'm pretty sure they are dead now. And I am truly sorry, Evie."

Evie nodded, "Stay with her Murph. I'll get the others."

Evie walked back outside and yanked the heavy gate open, allowing the cars inside. Once they were in, she dragged the gate back and chained it up. Everyone got out to gather around Evie, "The house is safe. My friend Celia apparently came here to be safe. She is inside, she says her group went out and didn't come back. Besides, this is my house. You can all make it your own. We are far enough away from places that no one will bother us."

Seamus walked over to his mother and hugged her, "Da would of been proud of us."

Evie kissed him on the head, "Yes he would."

They all walked inside and Evie introduced them to Celia. Evie saved Seamus for last, "This is my son, Seamus."

Celia's mouth fell, "Your son? Is he...?"

Evie took a deep breath, "Yes he is Connor's. We lost Connor not long ago. Seamus is the most wonderful thing in my life."

Celia looked sad, "I'm sorry I was a bitch. Connor always made you happy. I'm glad you had a son. He seems to bring you great joy."

Evie glanced down, that would be as much of an apology as she would ever get from Celia. They got some food in their stomachs and then they decided it was time to sleep. Evie watched Andrea walk off with Murphy. Seamus went with Carl and Beth. Rick offered to stand guard. Maggie and Glenn went off together too. Evie bid Rick good night as she walked up to her old room.

She was laying in her bed, thinking of everything, when she heard the door open. Daryl walked into her room and she watched him walk over the bed. He seemed to hesitate as if waiting for her to say no, but she didn't. He climbed into bed with her and he pulled her against him as she fell asleep.

_She blinked she glanced around and then she heard his voice, "Ye did good, Evie. I'm glad ye are safe."_

_Evie felt the tears come as she saw Connor standing there. He hugged her against him, "I love ye Evie. Take care of things. I'll be waiting for you when the time comes."_

_Evie held onto him but he pulled away._ Her eyes flew open and she saw Daryl laying next to her and she smiled as she went back to sleep. Everything was right in the world now.


End file.
